The Five Man Team
by Michi-Girl-Wonder
Summary: This was supposed to be an experimental team created by the Hokage but they became so much more. They became family. They became the illusionist, the medic, the fighter, and the defender. Watch as they learn what it means to be a ninja. But now that family is threatened. A bet made by a close friend is now coming to the surface...full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

Don't think the summery does this justice... I rewitten it so many times so i'm going to write a fuller one in her...

Full summary: This was supposed to be an experimental team created by the Hokage but they became so much more. They became family. They became the illusionist, the medic, the fighter, and the defender. Watch as they learn what it means to be a ninja. Now that family is threatened The chunin exam is coming up. A bet that was made by a close friend is now in play. If she doesn't make chunin...she'll never be part of that family again...

Originally this was supposed to be call The illusionist the medic the fighter the defender...but that's a long ass name so I summed it up into The Five man team...it could have been four but i can't ignore kakashi now can i?

I think not.

So without any further delays i bring you The story (Got too lazy to type the name but not lazy enough to type out this long explanation as to why i didn't type out the name)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters. Or posters...or plushies...i have a friend that has a kakashi plushie but i don't have one :( i want a naruto plushie!

Chapter 1: The team

Quiet…

Warm…

It was like she was in a meadow or a clearing. The stream from the waterfall moved gently through the earth. She couldn't help but smile as she took it all in. the warmth of the sun beating on. She looked around at the flowers. The smell they gave out was breathtaking. She took a deep breath and held it until she couldn't anymore. She closed her eyes and fell backwards onto the ground. It didn't hurt. No, it was like the ground was made of extra soft material in order to keep her safe. Seconds passed…minutes passed. She opened her eyes and stared at the gentle stream of water. She stood slowly. Her eyes never leaving the stream. One foot was placed in front of the other as she walked towards the stream. She kneeled down in front of it and placed her hand in it.

Warm. It was so warm. All fear and hesitation she had were gone as she plunged head first into the water. It was quiet underneath the water. Not even the sound of the waterfall could be heard. And it was warm. It was like a blanket had been thrown over her during the winter time. No, it was like sitting by the fireplace with family during the winter time. A warm warmth that comes from being with the people you love. That's what it felt like.

She resurfaced. The waterfall made its presence known to her by the sound of its loud roaring. She couldn't look away from it. It was tall, so tall that she couldn't see the top of it. And then there was the base. Something some sort of attraction was pulling…pushing her to go close to the base of the waterfall. She wanted to go over there, to find out what was pulling her towards the waterfall. Yet every time she decides to go questions pops up in her head.

Why is it pulling her towards it?

Will it be good for her?

Will it be bad for her?

Will it harm or help her?

Should she go?

Should she stay here?

Try as she might she couldn't answer those questions. It didn't feel bad, the pulling, she would try to reason with herself. And yet that did nothing to calm her fears. The water, with all its warmth, couldn't stop the tidal wave that was going on inside of her. She needed to calm down. She needed to calm down fast or she would drown in the water that so gently pulled her in. She could do it. Just like when she walked over here. She didn't know what she would feel when she put her hand in the water…she just did.

And so she just 'will' again. One arm raised high in the sky then crash down towards the water. The other one did the same. She kicked her feet. She was swimming. She was swimming toward the base of the water fall. Her heart was beating a mile a minute but it didn't stop her. No she wouldn't be stopped this time. She'll make it to the waterfall.

She was almost to the waterfall when she felt a gentle nudge, like someone was shaking her, gently like they were walking on egg shells. She stopped swimming. She was nudge again. And then she heard it. It was a voice calling out a name. Not just any name. No it was calling out her name.

Hinata

She heard it as clear as day. And then she woke up.

The waterfall forgotten.

Hinata opened her eyes. In front of her was the mirror image of her father, only as a girl, and a lot shorter. Hanabi was everything she was not. Strong, confident, just like her father. Hanabi raised a brow and cocked her head to the side. Hinata shook her head and smiled. Hanabi narrowed her eyes but kept her mouth shut. For that Hinata was thankful.

"Hanabi-chan not to sound rude or anything…"

"You want to know why I interrupted you're meditation time?"

Hinata nodded glade they were on the same page. They were always on the same page.

"If you meditated any longer you would have miss your team selection…" Hanabi trailed off. Hinata sat silently watching the face of her little sister. Emotions, mainly confusion were all over her face. It was strange to see so many emotions on her sister's face. Her sister was really good at hiding what she felt. Not that it mattered, but still…

It was another thing she got from her father that she, herself, did not.

"I initially came in her to get you up and ready for your team selections. However upon entering your room I notice a change in your chakra it was fluctuating slightly. I was unsure as to the cause of it so woke you just to be on the safe side."

Hinata thanked her sister. While she too was unsure of the reason her chakra would fluctuate, she was glade that she was woken before something bad could happen. And let's not forget her team selections today. Hanabi backed away from Hinata as she swung her legs over the edge on her bed. She watched as Hinata hopped off the bed with narrowed eyes. That didn't go unnoticed by Hinata.

"What is it Hanabi-chan?" Hinata ask, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hanabi shook her head.

"Nothing…it's just something seems different about you…never the mind go get ready for the academy I'll bring some clothes out for you." Hinata smiled at her sister and made her way to the bathroom.

The bathroom was circular in shape. It had dark blue tile flooring with a softer blue for wall paint. In the middle of the bathroom was a rather large circular bath. The curtain hiding the inside of the bath was light blue at the top and as it went down to become darker. Hinata pushed the curtain to the side and turned on the water. The water filled the tube. Hinata couldn't help but compare it to the water in her dream. The dream water was bluer and it felt better.

As the tube filled, Hinata went over to the sink. She stared at her mirror noticing the difference between her and her sister. She gave herself a small smile before cutting the water on. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before cutting the water off. She gave herself another smile, only a tab bit bigger than the last one. She turned the water off on the tub.

She let out a happy sigh as she relaxed into the water. She cursed herself for the prolong meditation, it kept her from this. She sighed, this one not so happily, as she started to wash up. When she finished Hinata looked around for a towel. It was one hanging on the pole the curtains were on. She narrowed her eyes at the towel for she didn't bring it in with her.

Not only that but there was another presence in the room with her.

"Hanabi-chan…you know I don't like it when you enter with me in the bath." Hinata whispered with her soft voice.

"Sorry I thought you would be needing a towel so I brought one."

By the time Hanabi spoke, Hinata already had the towel around her and was stepping out the bath. She pulled the plug out the tube and the water slowly but surely disappeared.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi nodded her head and left the bathroom. Hinata dried off and left as well. She came into her room to see her usual wear out on her bed. Hanabi was sitting at her desk facing the walls as if something interesting was on there. Hinata smiled and covered her out before giggling. She giggled some more when she notice the change in Hanabi emotions. Shaking her head she got dressed. She put on a black mesh top, and black ninja slacks. Over her top was her usual winter like jacket.

"I'm leaving Hanabi-chan." Hinata spoke.

Hanabi nodded and they walked towards the Hyuuga entrance together. Hanabi stopped Hinata before she continued on her way. Hinata raised a brow at her sister strange actions.

"I just wanted to say that any team you end up on will be lucky to have you."

Hinata smiled and thanked her sister.

"Another thing…just because you are nothing like me or father doesn't mean you are nothing like mother. Mother may not be father but she was strong as well Hinata-nee-chan don't forget that."

Hinata gave her sister a hug. Tears were in her eyes but they didn't fall.

"Hai, I will."

Hinata left the compound ready for her team selection. Ready for the first day of her new life. And Hanabi watch her leave. And Hanabi couldn't help but admire how strong her older sister really was.

She became a turtle as she walked through the crowded streets of Konoha. Again Hinata couldn't help but wish Kurenai was still there to walk her to the academy. She was happy for the woman for becoming a jounin, and yet as a jounin Kurenai would have even harder job. Walking her to and from the academy hardly seems like a job fit for a jounin, even if she was in line to become the heiress.

Hinata entered the academy. Fear and sadness was just oozing from her. As she entered Iruka class she kept her head down and made her way to her seat. She couldn't look at the class. Yeah everyone there was happy and talking with their friends but it wasn't the same. Someone was missing. And that someone was a blond haired, orange jumpsuit wearing, prankster, knucklehead ninja, named…

"Naruto."

Hinata head shot up as she heard the name of her long time crush. Not only that but she could feel it, feel him. There he stood in all his glory at the front of the classroom. On his head resting proudly was the Konoha Hitai-ate. Hinata smiled down at her crush.

"Hey guys." Naruto shouted.

"Why are you here didn't you fail?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto motioned towards his Hitai-ate, "I was given a make-up test."

Shikamaru nodded. He then put his head on the desk to take a nap. Hinata for her part had no trouble hearing the conversation. And she couldn't help but see the lie in his answer. Hinata shook her head and smiled.

_Who cares if he doesn't tell us the truth, he's here, he passed, and maybe…just maybe he could be on my team, _Hinata thought as she pushed her hands together. A blush formed on her face as she went back to staring at her crush.

A shiver went down her spine. Hinata turned her head to the door just in time to see Ino and Sakura barging through it. Sakura was able to squeeze through it first. She ran across the room knocking Naruto over and sat down next to Sasuke. A large smile on her face.

"Cha Ino true love conquers all." she shouted raising the peace sign.

"More like that big forehead of yours blindsided me on our way over here." Ino shouted back.

"What was that Ino-pig?" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah Sakura forehead isn't even all that big." Naruto shouted.

"Shut up Naruto no baka." Sakura screamed at him.

Hinata looked down. It upset her that Naruto didn't like her back, but it upsets her more that his crush did nothing but belittle. Why couldn't he like her back? Why couldn't he see her?

_Maybe when we're on the same team…_

Another shiver, Iruka entered the class room.

"Alright class quiet down." He said.

No one listened.

"SHUT UP." He shouted.

No one talked.

"Now I would just like to say congratulations to all of you guys. I am very proud to be you guys' teacher. Know, as a genin, you guys will have more responsibility on your hand. As a genin you guys are now showing other villages just how good Konoha is. And know this as a ninja you will now have to look underneath the underneath. Not everything is as its say it is in the ninja world and nothing is black and white."

Iruka smiled at the future of Konoha.

"With that being said lets start the team selections team one…"

"Team seven due to unorthodox reason you guys will go last. Team eight you guys are Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Ami Akimicha. Team nine is still in session so team ten you guys are Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka…"

"No why me?" Ino screamed.

"Troublesome it's because our parents work so well together."

Ino sighed and placed her head on the desk.

"Yes now on to team seven. You guys are Sakura…Naruto…"

"Yay" Naruto shouted standing up in his seat.

"No" Sakura shouted, thumping her head on the desk.

"…Sasuke…"

"Yay true love conquers all" Sakura shouted raising her head.

"No" Naruto groaned and placed head on the desk.

"…And Hinata."

"What!" The fan girls in the class shouted while glaring at Hinata.

"How is that possible we already have a girl on the team Iruka-sensei?" Sakura questioned with her hand in the air.

Iruka sighed. "Team seven is basically an experiment that the Hokage has put together, along with the fact that there is an odd number of graduates this year. If not for this experiment team someone would have had to wait another year before being placed on a genin team."

"I guess you lucked out huh Naruto?" Kiba shouted across the class. Everyone save a few people started laughing. Iruka was one of the people who weren't. He was looking down at the people who were. Hinata was also someone who wasn't laughing. She had a frown on her face as she watched the fake smile on Naruto face disappear. Sasuke wasn't laughing as well. He was too busy brooding to laugh. And Naruto…

"Hehe guys come on." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He threw his head back and let out a small laugh, "Even being held back couldn't keep me from becoming Hokage."

"Yeah like you can every become Hokage." Someone on team one said. Laughter ran throughout the classroom.

"Class quiet down." Iruka shouted at them, "Now meet back here after lunch break to meet your new sensei."

Everyone began to file out the classroom but Hinata stayed firmly in her seat as she tried to process everything. It was hard. Her face become flushed. She pulled on her jacked as it became to hard to breath. She was on a team with Naruto. She was on an experimental five man team. What if she failed? What if she failed the team? Failed Naruto? Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She fainted.

Hanabi sensed something was wrong. She called off her training and shot out of the compound like a bat out of hell. She didn't know where she was going just letting her feet take her there. The academy came within sight. She ignored the weird look she got from the people there and went inside. Iruka was in sight. She called out to him. He stopped talking and turned towards her.

"What is it Hanabi?" he asked.

"Come quick something is wrong." She told him motioning for him to get a move on. Iruka was alarm.

"Why would the Hyuugas want me?"

Hanabi shook her head, "No…it's not that…just come." She said. She was getting irritated now. Something was wrong and from the location it had to be Hinata and Iruka was taking too long.

"Excuse us."

Hanabi told the people he was talking to. She took Iruka hand and started pulling him to his classroom. Iruka was still confused but he allowed Hanabi to lead him. They entered the classroom but saw nothing.

"Why did you take me here?"

Hanabi ignored him and went through the rows. At the top she found Hinata down on the floor. Her face was red and she looked dead to the world.

"Iruka come help me."

Iruka came over to where she was. He was shocked to see Hinata in the state she was in. He looked from Hinata to Hanabi then back. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew how she knew Hinata was like this he would have been more shocked then he was. But he did know. And it was because of Hinata that he knew. And yet he still couldn't help but ask.

"Is …is this that hyper thing you two have?"

Hanabi nodded her head not really focusing on him. Iruka nodded. Iruka picked Hinata up and made his way to the nurse's office. Hanabi trailed after them. Iruka was confused. Hinata seemed fine throughout class. How is it now that she fainted? And yet this wasn't the first time she fainted out of the blue. Iruka turned towards Hanabi.

"Do you know why she fainted?"

Hanabi kept her eyes ahead of her though they narrowed.

"What team is she on?"

"Well she's on a team with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura."

"Wait…how? I thought there were only a four man cell?"

Iruka entered lecture mode, "Yes a normal genin team is made up of three genin and one sensei. There are some cases where there is only two genin and a sensei but Konoha doesn't use those kind of team. Note special circumstances like if a genin died on a mission you might find those kinds of team but usually those teams are suspended until further notices. And then you have the apprentices. That's where a sensei would usually take on one student to train them most prime example would be the legendary Jiraiya-sama and the fourth Hokage."

Hanabi nodded. "Then that's why. Not only is she on a team with Naruto but she's also on a team that makes no sense. And then the fact that she's probably afraid that she'll fail them.'

That gave Iruka a lot to think about. He laid Hinata down on the bed in the nurse's office and searched through her drawers. He pulled out a towel and wet it before placing it on Hinata's head.

"There that should cool her down."

Hanabi nodded staring at the prone form of her sister. She gave her a once over before turning to face Iruka.

"She should be waking up soon."

"How soon?"

"Like right now soon."

And just like Hanabi predicted Hinata woke up. Hinata looked around confused as to where she was. She closed her eyes and rubbed them. There was a pain in the back of her head that was slowly going away. She opened her eyes again to see Iruka and Hanabi giving her worried looks. Hinata sighed. She figured out what happened. Hanabi gave her another once over. She then stood and walked towards the door.

"I'll be taking my leave now."

The door closed behind her. Iruka gave Hinata a small smile. Hinata smiled back and hopped out of the bed. She thanked Iruka and was about to leave when Iruka called out to her. She stopped and turned to face the academy teacher.

"Y-yes."

"How would you like to join me for a bite to eat at Ichiraku's I'll try to explain in greater details about your new team?"

"H-Hai."

They exited the academy walking side by side.

* * *

Anbu Dog hopped from house to house. He stayed mostly out of sight sans the few occasion that staying out of sight was impossible. It didn't take him long to reached the Hokage tower. There were a group of people that was always entering and exiting the Hokage's tower. Being the high level of ninja that he was, he scaled the side of the Hokage's tower and entered the Hokage's office.

"Is that really necessary Kakashi."

Anbu Dog took office his mask. He smiled. That was the standard greeting he got from the Hokage ever since he became an Anbu. He apologized like he always did. It was a meaningless one like it always was. With the pleasantries out of the way they got down to business. Anbu Dog handed in his mask.

"Now Kakashi I know that you have questions about my decisions."

It was true he did have questions.

"And you are uncertain whether or not they are good decisions."

That was also true.

"Well to that I have to say that I am the Hokage and that my decisions are always good. But ask away with your questions so I can quell your worries." He then took a puff from his pipe, looking as every bit of self-assured as he felt.

Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"With all due respect Hokage….but four genins….to one team. That's just too much. And let us not forget exactly who it is."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "Yes Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun have…how do the young-ins say it…beef with each other…"

"And Sakura, the fan girl, is no help from the matter."

Sarutobi took another puff from his pipe and stroked his beard. He hummed silently to himself. The only reason that team was put together was because they all had nowhere else to go. A team made up of leftovers. Team ten was made up of the second generations of the Ino-Shika-Cho. Team eight was a specialized tracking team. It would have been overly so if Hinata was placed on the team like Kurenai had wanted.

Sarutobi couldn't have that happened though. An overspecialized team would do no good. Sure each of them were more than tracking, but he needed someone else there that would help attack if things should go wrong. And that's where Ami came in.

Truly that was her only role. If he kept the teams how they were then she would have had to wait until next year to make a squad. She lucked out.

But that left Hinata to be placed with the team of leftovers – he really needed to come up with a better name for them. Truthfully though, Hinata is the only one that has a set place on the team. She is there to keep the others in line, make sure they were on the right track. If the teams were kept the same, then that job would have landed on Sakura shoulders.

But even he's not that deluded in his old age. Sakura would have ignored every little thing Naruto did unless he talked to her, and then she would hit him. She would overly praise Sasuke-kun, something he already gets enough of, and ignore her own training.

Now Sarutobi also know of Hinata's crush on Naruto-kun. And in fact he was counting on that. Naruto needed someone to love him, a love that no one else can give to the boy. However, he also knew that Hinata's crush wouldn't blind her to everyone else around her.

It was impossible for that to happen. She was always aware of her surroundings – a factor that made it hard for him to watch her like he did everyone else.

And so she wouldn't just praise him and ignore everyone else. She also wouldn't ignore her own training; she'd go to great lengths to overcome the disadvantages of her gifts – something that made Anko-chan want to take her own as an apprentice. Though, not everyone is privy about her gifts.

Hinata herself, Her mother who is deceased, Hanabi, Hiashi and the elders, her personal doctor at the hospital, Kurenai and Anko, Iruka and Sarutobi himself were the few in the know. Even then, not everyone in the know was supposed to know. Kurenai, Anko, and Iruka could have been avoided if it wasn't for that incident.

He didn't like to admit it but he could have been in the unknown as well.

Kakashi would not know about her gifts unless she tells him herself. It is a secret Sarutobi entrust her to keep even if it causes a danger to the team. It's not like she is the only one with a dangerous secret on that squad.

Sarutobi looked up at Kakashi. He was looking over the documents of his new charges. "Tell me your honest opinions of them Kakashi."

"Well I'll start with Sasuke. He is the rookie of his year. His is not only strong but he is also smart, a genius if you will. He is disciplined enough in his training. His is high genin low chunin level. All in all he would be a good ninja in the years to come. He just need guidance from someone. Socially wise, the boy is a retard. He has no friends and every group projects he do by himself. He isn't seen out and about in Konoha. He is too consumed by his revenge to think about anything else and that would be his downfall."

"Are you saying that he is not mentally fit to be a ninja?"

"At the moment all I am saying is that maybe we should send him back to counseling."

Sarutobi sighed, "He, himself, requested a stop to that. The council backed him every way. They would also not take to kindly the fact that his sensei thinks him mentally unfit to be a ninja. While I cannot make him go back to counseling, my hands are tied, maybe you can take on that role for him along with someone else in the team."

_Someone else like Hinata._

"Very well moving on to Naruto. He is the dead last of his year. However, it is listed here that he too is a high genin low chunin in the ways of power. That puts him on par with Sasuke in the practical portion of a ninja."

"Yes that is true, Iruka had checked him personally. It was after the Forbidden Scroll Fiasco…as it was dubbed."

"Is it also true that he took on Mizuki by himself and won."

Sarutobi nodded. "That is why he is ranked the way he is. He would have been ranked higher but he has little to no knowledge of the theoretical portion. Instead of thinking things out, he rush into battle and rely on brute force to overcome his opponents."

Kakashi hummed.

"Well, he is also like Sasuke in the social aspect of life. While he has made friends, he does not interact with people well. Nor can you really call him friends with them, it's more like acquaintances. He doesn't know a lot about them and they don't know a lot about him. Though, that can easily be fixed with spending time with his teammates. All in all I find Naruto is in need of more guidance that Sasuke. But with that guidance he can surpass the rookie of the year."

It shocked Kakashi. What he just said shocked him to the core. Naruto, a dead last, surpassing Sasuke, the rookie of the year. And yet he couldn't ignore the facts. What Naruto did to Mizuki was no small feat. The man was a high chunin. Naruto beating him was a combination of luck and skills. And in a battle with two highly trained ninja and the fight can go either way, luck is the deciding factor.

Luck is what kept him alive on so many occasions.

And so far, he hasn't seen Naruto run out of luck yet.

"Now Sakura Haruno, she test will on the theoretical portion at the academy. That's good that she knows her stuff. But practical wise she is low. Overall she is ranked mid genin. That is on the low end of mid genin. She has no set training schedule or any admirable skills besides her knowledge."

"Are you saying she would fail as a ninja?"

"She will if she doesn't get her act together and if she does fail I'm not going to be the one who tells Councilwoman Haruno."

Sarutobi tugged at his collar. He wasn't going to tell the loud woman either; maybe he could make it a C-rank mission.

"I will guide her as much as I can. Socially wise…. you gave me a socially retarded team. She's better than the other two, I'll give her that. Has regular friends….or fan members….however she is prone to anger and likes to hit the things that anger her…unless it's Sasuke, she find something else to attack if it's Sasuke."

Both Sarutobi and Kakashi sighed at that.

"They don't mash well at all Hokage-sama."

"Keep going."

"Hinata Hyuuga…she went from being the dead last out of the girls to being just under Sakura for the theoretical portion of the academy and surpassed all the other girls and some of the boys" he looked up at Sarutobi with wide eyes, "How is that possible, for the first four years they classified her just above Naruto level, for her to changed that fast in just two years…"

Sarutobi smoked on his pipe as he waited for Kakashi to finish. He sighed into it, watching as the smoke floated to the ceiling, disappearing right before it hit it.

"That potential has always been there with Hinata trust me on that. It's just certain people bring out the best in you. In his later years of teaching that class he learned how to bring that potential out. It is your job as their sensei to do the same thing with them. They all have potential and just because one method worked on one student don't mean it would work on all."

Kakashi nodded at the impromptu lesson he was just given. Sarutobi wondered if he actually understood what he just said.

"Socially wise she hasn't been seen socializing with anyone in her class since she started. However she has a good relationship with her little sister and a good relationship with her chunin escort."

"Ah! Yes! Kurenai requested for Hinata to be on her team."

Kakashi nodded then sighed. "I have my work cut out for me."

"This is a lot of work. I have full confidence that you can care for these kids Kakashi. If I didn't I wouldn't have choose you for the job."

"I thought I was chosen because of the Sharingan."

Sarutobi shook his head. He took three puffs from his pipe then spoke, "No the council picked you because of the Sharingan, I picked you because you were the best candidate out of everyone else."

Sarutobi took the pipe out of his mouth and dumped it. "That is all Kakashi, go greet your genins."

Kakashi nodded, saluting to the Hokage before jumping out his window and Shunshin-ing to the roof opposite of the academy.

_Hm…shall we test their patience…?_

**(Academy…After Lunch)**

As the bell rang signally the end of lunch, the academy students, now genins, filed back into the room. They took their seats and waited for their new instructor to show up. The tardy bell rang, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru entered. The first three at a brisk pace while the last had his hand stuff in his pockets, eyes closed, and an I-Don't-Care look on his face…

Because walking was too troublesome for him.

Iruka glared at the four boys. They expertly ignored it and sat in a row next to one another. Soon after their arrival, the now genins new sensei showed up. It was if a cruel joke was played on the newly team seven as the sensei showed up in the order that Iruka had spoken them in.

Team seven was the only team left. Three fourths of team seven decided to focus their ire on Iruka, who was packing up to leave. He chuckled nervously at the complaining members of team seven, which happened to be two fourths of the team. One fourths decided to glare at him in a menacing way, which was very good for a kid his age. Iruka eyes landed on Hinata. A silent question passed from him to her. She answered it by looking outside the window to the building next across the street from them. She glanced back at Iruka and did it again. Iruka followed her eyes this time. When they were once again looking at each other, Iruka did a half nod to show that he got the message. Hinata smiled slightly at him and ducked her head.

"Well guys it's time for me to go…" of course his statement got some negative response to it.

"Where's our sensei Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah Iruka, when I see him I'ma pound him."

And of course he couldn't forget the menacing glare, how a child learned to glare like that …

"Be patient guys, I'm sure he'll show up soon."

His eyes caught Hinata when he said that. She gave him a half shrug. He sighed and closed his eyes. He knew exactly who their sensei was. And like always, he was testing them before the real test started. Still he wondered how long he'd make them wait. Well if he asks he shall receive. And so as he left the genins to their own devices, which was cursing out their new sensei, he headed over to the other building. Shunshin-ing on top of the building, Iruka walked over to the prone form of one Kakashi.

"Is there a reason you're leaving your new charges waiting?"

"Patience is a necessity is our world."

Iruka couldn't fault that logic. To a ninja patience was everything. You just can't blow your top off because a high class official decided he wanted to show up fashionably late to a meeting he called with you. And at the same time you can't at a person you are in charge of on a mission. It could cause them to run off, distrust you, or even decide not to call upon the help of Konoha anymore. You also need patience when you are on a scouting and or tracking mission. If you have found your target and the ordered is not to engage in confrontation, then you are supposed to follow them and watch them for an indefinite about of time. No patience equals early confrontation which could spell disaster for the mission as a whole.

Patience was a virtue.

"How long are you leaving them to wait?"

"That's a good question Iruka."

Iruka sputtered incoherently. Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I think I should go greet them now."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves, leaving Iruka to stare at his once occupied space. Sighing, Iruka also Shunshin-ed away from the building. He had to do some grocery shopping before heading home.

* * *

Naruto tapped his finger repeatedly on his desk. It was his foot at first but a glare from Sasuke and a punch from Sakura put a stop to that. Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew that going from a loud annoying noise to a less loud less annoying noise was going to get the same response from them.

He wasn't stupid, he just didn't care.

Why was his sensei so late? Here he was all excited that he's a ninja and yet he wasn't doing anything ninja…y. It wasn't fair. All the other teams were already out and about doing Kami knows what. They're learning already and here he was sitting now waiting for his sensei. This'll put him behind everyone else. Yeah, he knew he was already behind everyone else, but hey he passed and he even beat a chunin. That has to put him somewhere. And besides every great leader had a few milestones they had to overcome.

His just included a giant fur-ball…

And Sasuke as a teammate.

Still he would overcome these mild obstacles. And he'll show everyone that he could become Hokage. Then everyone will have to acknowledge and appreciate him. For now, he had to wait for his sensei to show up.

Maybe he can pay his sensei back for showing up late?

Naruto grinned and stopped tapping, just in time to because Sakura was about to put a stop to it. He jumped out his seat and ran up to the chalkboard.

_Eat eraser you slow-mo._

"_It won't work."_

"_It won't work."_

"_It won't work."_

The door to the room slid opened. Their sensei took a step. Before he was fully in the room, an eraser fell on his head. It landed with a soft thud against his silver hair, leaving chalk residue before it fell to the ground. Another soft thud was heard. Their sensei stared at them. They stared back. Everyone was silent as they just took in what had transpired. Their sensei closed his eye. A U shape was shown as if his eye was smiling.

"First impression…" he paused for dramatic effect. Opening his eyes he looked each and everyone in the eye before closing his again, "Is that you all suck. Meet me at the rooftop." He left them with no room to talk or explain themselves as he Shunshin-ed away.

With his departure, time seemed to return to normal. Both Sakura and Sasuke stared at the spot where their sensei was just at. Both had a gob-smacked expression on their face.

"_I can't believe it worked."_

"_I can't believe it worked."_

Snapping out of their stupor, Sasuke glared at Naruto, while Sakura marched over to him and punched him on his head. Naruto, who was grinning at a job well done, was shocked when the punch hand landed.

"Ouch Sakura-chan…what was that for?" he exclaimed as he rubbed his now sore head.

"That's for that stupid prank you pulled" she punched him again, "That's for making him think we suck."

She then turned to face Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke-kun, let's walk there together."

Sasuke rose from his seat. "Hn." He grunted addressing her, "Dobe" he spoke as he passed Naruto. Naruto glared at him but he was ignored. Sakura too, ignored him as she walked to catch up with Sasuke.

Naruto picked himself off the ground. He turned and looked up at Hinata. She stared down at him from her seat in the class. It was creepy, her eyes. Not the color, he always thought the color of her eyes was cool. It was a lavender type color, an odd color to find on people. But it was cool because it was different. Naruto knew, now more than ever, how much different can affect a person. Nor was it the shape of her eyes. They always looked gentle. Even when she was sitting by herself outside, even now, as they stared at each other there was a gentle way she looked, like everything she was seeing was so much better than what it actually was.

What creped him out was how her eyes always seemed to know more than was shown, how she could see more than she let on, more than he let on. Maybe it was because of her Byakuugen thingy, or maybe it was just her, or maybe he was just reading too much into a simple look. It was unusual for him to get that kind of look from a person.

Doing what only Naruto could do best, he ignored it. Instead he of turning away and leaving the room, he grinned at her and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He was rewarded a hesitant small smile in return. Grinning even wider, Naruto walked out of the room feeling like he had just accomplished something great.

Hinata was the last to leave the room. She was upset and had to calm down. It was quicker than her other times; maybe it had something to do with Naruto grinning at her. It was the first time she had seen him do it to her. She would cherish the memory.

Still, she didn't know what had upset her the most, the fact that her crush prank didn't work or the fact that their sensei didn't like them. He barely knew them and she had already failed her team. Walking faster, she caught up to the others, but opted to stay behind them. When the door to the roof came in view, they all exited and sat down.

"Took you guys long enough."

The eye smile was back. Hinata squirmed in her seat. He was teasing them that much she knew. Yet she had no idea how to respond to it. Even when Hanabi teased her she was uncomfortable with it.

"Yeah well you was late to get us." Naruto shouted at him.

"You don't say…let's get down to business. Since we don't know each other, why don't you guys tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future."

Sakura raised her hand, "Um…sensei…why don't you go first…so we can see how it's done."

Their sensei rubbed his chin. "Alright, my name is Kakashi I have few likes and few dislikes, dreams…those happens when I sleep but rarely are they of the future...'

"_All we learned was his name!"_ Was the thought running through the genins head.

"Alrighty then, blondie you first."

"Yosh! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember that because I'll be Hokage one day. I like training and ramen. I dislikes the three minutes you have to wait before ramen is done and when I burn my mouth from it. My hobbies are training and spending time with Iruka-sensei and hanging out at Ichiraku's. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever so everyone can acknowledge me."

"Pinkie…your turn."

"My Name Is Sakura" she shouted at him. On a quieter note she continued, "I like…" she glanced at Sasuke and giggled, "My hobbies are" again she giggled, "My dream for the future is" this giggle was followed by a squeal and a shaking of her head "I dislike Naruto and Ino-pig" she shouted punching the air as an added effect.

Before any words can be traded Kakashi spoke again.

"Your turn blackie…"

"It's Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are unimportant as well as my dislikes. My hobbies are training and getting stronger. My dream…no my ambitious for the future is to kill a certain man."

"So cool." Sakura squealed.

Naruto huffed and faced away from them.

"Okay…blueie you're up."

"Um…m-my name i-is Hinata Hyuuga" she stared softly, "My likes are…training, Kurenai-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Hanabi-chan and others. My dislikes are…" frowning she skipped over that one, "My hobbies are training, flower pressing, and hanging out with Hanabi-chan. My dream for the future is to overcome a certain obstacle…" tailing off again she looked up at Kakashi to signal that she was done.

Kakashi stared at the kids in front of them, an avenger, a fangirl, a hyperactive ramen addict, and a shy one. Smiling with his eye again, he spoke, "Now that the introduction is done…tomorrow at seven meet me at training ground seven we're going to have a survival test."

Sakura raised her hand, "Kakashi-sensei we already had survival tests while at the academy, why are we having another one?"

Kakashi giggled. It wasn't his normal one he used to ignore people while he read Ichi Ichi Paradise. It was one that sent chills down the genins spine. They turned to glance at one another then faced Kakashi again. Kakashi stopped giggling. His eye was serious as he stared at them. They gulped as they were met with his unwavering stare.

"You see…this isn't a normal survival training. You four are going to be going against me. Let me warn you now…don't eat breakfast."

"Why not?" Sakura questioned her hand still in the air.

Kakashi smiled at them again. "'Cause you'll throw up."

With that he disappeared in a swirl of smoke and leaves. The four genins stared at the place he once occupied. No words can describe how shocked they felt.

(Narrator)

The genin team was formed. A five man cell is in the future…or is it. Can they overcome this test to become a true genin team or will they fail like all the others who were given Kakashi as a sensei? All that and more will be seen in the next episode of Five Man Team so tune in.

Because without your input I'll be out of a job

* * *

Well there you have it...the first chapter to The Five Man Team...hope you enjoy, please leave a review telling me what you think. Check out my other stories as well

**_End of the chapter quote from the chapter...the winner is... drum roll please..._**

**_"More like that big forehead of yours blindsided me on our way over here." Ino shouted back._**

Ah yes i like that one...

that was in no way Sakura bashing. There is no Sakura bashing in this fic...now Sakura will get a reality check...Sasuke will be getting one too but in no way shape or form will i intentionally bash them...

Went through the story a couple of times but i'm only one set of eyes and i'm sure i probably skipped over some things ya know? This chapter was written some time ago. Instead of rewriting it I decided just to tidy it up. Hope you enjoy.

So if we have the illusionist, the medic, the fighter, and the defender...does that make Kakashi the teacher? Or can he be something else? What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the reviews everyone...I'm a little conflicted with whether or not I should just tell you guys what hinata's problem is...therefore i won't.

While writing this chapter I was like...hey it's long enough stop it here...but the test isn't over yet I can't stop it here...originally it was going to have both parts in it...now

I decided to change it up ya know? Add suspense...Y'all see what i'm talking about when y'a'll gets the the part.

Time is now 5:013 a.m I'm a little sleepy and there's a good chance i have school today...we had a snow day yesterday yippy kay yay...

Ano...please read the author note at the bottom...it's filled with gooey goodness...er...something.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or it's character...i could never create something that good.

* * *

Chapter 2 The test

Kurenai sighed as she watched her potential genin team. She had three clan heirs on her team. Truly she would have been happier with Hinata on her team. She even requested that she has Hinata put on her team. But the Hokage declined her request. Now Hinata was put on that experimental team.

Kurenai would have been lying to herself if she said she didn't want that.

Their sensei was _The_ Kakashi Hatake. He was once an ANBU captain. He was the man with the copy wheel eye that said to have copied over a thousand jutsus in battle. Kurenai knew that she is strong but she wasn't deluded. Kakashi was way stronger than her. Kurenai already taught Hinata all that she could teach her.

Kakashi will have way more to teach her.

Kakashi will be able to help with the bet…

Why did she have to create that stupid bet in the first place?

_-Flashback- Before the genin exam_

_Kurenai quickly made her way to the Hyuuga compound. She was summoned there, summoned like she was one of their branch members. The only relation she has with the Hyuuga clan is the fact that she was Hinata chunin guardian to and from the academy._

_She was…not anymore though._

_She was neither a chunin nor Hinata guardian anymore._

_She was a jounin and after this genin test she will be given probable students to test again. And maybe…just maybe she might have her own genin squad. But first she had to find out why the Hyuuga clan head was summoning her._

_She hopped off the building and stood in front of the Hyuuga compound. It was large like always. It even looked like they had added another building onto it since the last time she had been there. The Hyuuga guard in front saw her. He motioned for her to follow him. They entered the compound and made their way to Hiashi's office. Kurenai has been in that room so many times that she didn't need an escort._

_The Hyuugas were just so uptight that they think that no one could navigate better than them._

_The Hyuuga guard knocked on the door, "Jounin Yuhi Kurenai has arrived Hiashi-sama."_

"_Send her in", was the response._

_The Hyuuga guard opened the door for her. Kurenai rolled her eyes and stepped in. The door closed behind her. Hiashi motioned for her to have a seat. She did so not because he told her to but because he was sitting and she had no idea how long this meeting was going to be._

"_I am sure you are wondering why I have called you here."_

_It wasn't a question. Kurenai snorted._

"_Well today is the day of the genin exam", he paused, Kurenai rolled her eyes, "I have no doubt that Hinata will pass. The exam have become little more than a joke and while she has no skills whatsoever even a failure can pass those exams."_

_Kurenai glared at him. He had no right to disrespect Hinata like that._

"_I know that you have put in a request that you become Hinata genin sensei. If that is the case then I will give you full range of her training as she is a failure to the Hyuugas and have no right to be taught by one."_

"_So you're giving up on her. Didn't know the Hyuugas were quitters", Kurenai bit out._

"_Giving up on her? No, I feel that I would only be wasting my time on her and choose to send her to you so I can focus on Hanabi."_

"_But Hinata is the heir."_

"_No, we the Hyuuga councils and I, agree that Hinata has no aptitude to be the heir and thus she shall be passed up in favor of Hanabi. Hinata will be placed in the branch family when the times come."_

"_How can you do that to your own daughter?"_

"_The main family has no use for someone as weak as her. It would be a miracle if she even makes it to chunin."_

"_I bet that Hinata could become chunin in the next chunin exam."_

"_That is a fool's bet and I will not take part in it"_

"_You afraid to lose? You know that she has what it takes and that you'll lose."_

_Hiashi fixed her with a glare. If Kurenai was anyone lesser she would have been scared by his glare._

"_I am not afraid for I will not lose. You want to make a bet then fine make one. What are your stakes?"_

"_If Hinata becomes a chunin the first time she takes a chunin exam then she will become the head of this clan when the time is right and nothing can change that, also Hanabi won't go into the branch family when Hinata wins."_

"_Those are pretty high stakes. Now if Hinata shall not become a chunin in the first exam she takes then she will become a member of the branch family, sealed, and married to the person I choose, and will no longer be a ninja."_

_Kurenai blanched at his stakes. "Let get this in writing. Make three copies."_

_Kurenai stayed while he did so. He gave her two of the copies as she asked for and kept one himself. The meeting was over after that. Kurenai went home and curled into a ball on her bed. the events that had just happened washed over her._

"_Oh Kami-sama…Hinata I just condemned you."_

_-Flashback end-_

After that the genin exam was over. Hinata had passed with the sixth highest points in her class. She had congratulated her. Kurenai knew that Hinata knew that something was bothering her. Yet Hinata didn't ask her about it. Kurenai didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. She was summoned to the Hokage office after that. She had gone home and grabbed the other copy of the bet before Shunshin-ing outside the tower.

_-Flashback- Hokage's office_

_The Hokage had a pipe in his mouth. Every time she saw the smoke rise she could feel the frown growing on her face. The pipe was his vice. She knew that. She knew it but didn't have to like it. She twirled the copy of the bet around in her hand as she waited for Sarutobi to speak._

"_Kurenai-san, I sorry but I have to decline your request to have Hinata-chan on your team."_

_That came as a shock to Kurenai. How was she supposed to train Hinata to pass her first chunin exam in the girl wasn't on her team? She opened her mouth to argue but was stopped by Sarutobi's raised hand._

"_I know you feel that your tracking team would be better if Hinata was on it but wouldn't that make you guys overly specialize. So far the only heavy hitter you have on that team is Kiba, and that's not good. What if you guys be put in a situation where two heavy hitters are needed? You guys are a tracking and spying team, you need more protection than other teams."_

_Kurenai nodded her head, "You have valid points Hokage-sama, who do you suggest be the other heavy hitter on my team."_

_Sarutobi took the pipe out of his mouth and relit it, "I was thinking Ami Akimicha. She is from the sister clan of the Akimichi. Their style is similar but different at the same time."_

"_If I may ask Hokage-sama…who will Hinata be place with and who is her team."_

"_I am unsure at the moment Kurenai-san. Hinata generally can go to any of the other teams with her skills."_

"_If I may Hokage-sama can I see the teams and their sensei?"_

_Sarutobi handed her the paper with the teams on it. Kurenai studied it when something caught her eyes. Kakashi Hatake? He was taking a team this year._

"_Put her on Kakashi's team."_

"_Can I ask why?"_

"_Well Kakashi has more things that he can teacher her than I cannot as she already learn what she can from me. Not only that but she would also help the team dynamic. Without her, you would have the avenger, his fangirl, and the punching bag. With Hinata, she can mellow out the team. Get them to focus on teamwork. And she can get Sakura to become a proud Kunoichi."_

"_I see…Hinata will go to that team then."_

_Kurenai gulped and spoke up again, "Hokage-sama…there is something else that involves Hinata…you see I made a bet with Hiashi…"_

_-Flashback end-_

Sarutobi had chewed her out when he learned of what she did. After he had finished he had thanked her for doing that. She was confused until he had explained. She had given Hinata a chance to prove herself. And if she did prove herself by becoming a chunin then she would have to go to the branch family. Sarutobi did not doubt that Hiashi stakes for Hinata was the same plan he had without the bet.

With the bet in place, there was a chance that his plans won't go through.

Kurenai had let the copy of the bet she brought with her with Sarutobi. He thanked her. His copy was a failsafe way just in case Hiashi tries to do something if Hinata wins. Sarutobi had also made it clear to her not to tell Hinata about the bet. It would put too much stress on her and might cause her to fail. He also said that when the time was right he will explain to Kakashi the bet.

Kurenai sighed and got ready for the day. It was time for her to test her genin.

* * *

**(Training ground seven. 7:00)**

Sakura was the first to enter the training ground. Per Kakashi orders she did not eat breakfast. It didn't matter if he ordered her to or not because she wasn't going to eat what her mother cooked. Her mother wasn't that good of a cook and Sakura, herself, was on a diet. She skipped out on last night dinner as well. It didn't matter to her though.

She'll look good for Sasuke soon.

Speaking of Sasuke, she can see him making his way to the training ground. That familiar feeling once again filled her chest. She was seeing Sasuke early in the morning. She would always see Sasuke early in the morning.

_Sakura was sitting down with her back against the tree. She was the first person to arrive to the training ground. She listened to the birds singing. The wind gently caressed her hair and faced. She had just used a new shampoo. It smelled like strawberries. She could smell it in the air. She was in her own little world when she heard a crunch of a branch. Looking around swiftly her eyes landed on a boy._

_He was tall with black spiky-ish hair. His eyes were black. He was wearing a blue tunic and white khakis. Sakura smiled and waved at the boy._

"_Good morning Sasuke-kun", she shouted at him._

_He sat down next to her, "Good morning Sakura-chan", he faced her. She could see sparkles appearing on his face. _

_She held in her squeal. She had to play it cool._

"_How is everything?"_

"_Everything is good especially since I'm on a team with you", he replied._

_This time she did squeal. It was a short squeal. Her face took on a look of sadness afterward. It was perfect. She was on a team with Sasuke. But he wasn't her only teammate. No…she was forced to be on a team with Naruto-baka and Hinata-weirdo. Sakura couldn't take it. She burst out in tears. Sasuke was quick to react though. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead._

"_A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry", he told her._

"_But we're on a team with Naruto-baka and that weird Hinata girl. They're only going to hold us down."_

_Sasuke nodded, "I agree Sakura-chan. Naruto is a baka and that girl Hinata is weird. But no one can hold us back. Not even the world can hold us down."_

_Sakura sighed and snuggled more into Sasuke. She closed her eyes enjoying the kisses he was planting on her._

"_Sakura-chan…"_

"_Sakura-chan…"_

"Sakura…get off me"

Sakura opened her eyes. She was met with the black eyes of the Uchiha, the blue eyes of Uzumaki, and the lavender eyes of the Hyuuga. She chuckled nervously and wiped her mouth. There was drool there. Getting embarrassed, she did the only thing she could think of…

"NARUTO-BAKA", she screeched and punched Naruto on the head. Naruto was out cold for a minute before waking back up.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I JUST GOT HERE", he screamed.

Sakura punched him again.

"NEVER SHOUT AT ME AGAIN BAKA."

Hinata and Sasuke looked on in fascination. Every timeNaruto got hit Hinata could help but wince. After a while Sakura finally calmed down. She left the bloody body of one Naruto Uzumaki and went to sit back down.

It was only a coincidence that her seat was next to one Sasuke Uchiha.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun", she said nicely.

"Hn…"

"How's everything Sasuke-kun?" she continued as if he was playing out her dream.

"Hn…"

"It sucks that Naruto and Hinata are on our team. We'd be so much better off without them don't you agree Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

Sasuke didn't even entertain her with his favorite two letter word.

"I know maybe we should ask the Hokage to put us on a separate team."

"Sakura…"

"Yes Sasuke kun?" Sakura was elated. He used her name.

"Leave me alone."

And thus Sakura deflated.

Hinata was watching Naruto. It had been five minutes since Sakura had beaten him up and he still hasn't moved. It worried her. Stealthily she checked him with her Byakugan. Her breathing started to return to normal when she saw his chakra fluctuate. It didn't it again and again. Even more worried, and against her better judgment, Hinata hopped from her seat and ran over to Naruto.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun…w-w-w-w-w-wake u-up", she spoke as she gently shook him.

His chakra stopped fluctuating. Hinata let a sigh of relief when blue eyes were staring into her. Wait…blue eyes? Hinata 'eeped' and jumped backward away from him. Naruto rose from his spot and sat up.

"Kami-sama someone give me the name of the boulder that just hit me…"

Two hours went past. Two stomachs were growling from emptiness. Their sensei was nowhere in sight. Hinata felt a shiver. Before them, appearing from smoke and leaves was their sensei. He greeted them with an unseen smile. His eye closed showing a U shape. He raised his hand.

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE", Naruto and Sakura screamed at him.

Hinata flinched at how loud they were.

"You see…I was on my way here when a black cat had crossed my path. And then an old lady fell out a tree. I ended up saving the village hidden in nowhere…"

"LIAR." Both the pink and the blond shouted.

Kakashi chuckled. Three stomachs started growling. "That reminds me", he spoke while pulling out four bento boxes.

Sakura raised her hand, "Did you buy us lunch sensei?"

"In a way Sakura I did."

He pulled out two bells and stared at them, "You see these two bells right here. Your mission is to get a bell."

Sakura's hand went up into the air, "But there are four of us and only two bells Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded. "There are, aren't there. The ones who get the bells will be able to eat while the other has to watch…oh and another thing" he paused, "The ones who don't get a bell will be sent back to the academy."

Hinata world seemed to fall apart. She could see that Kakashi-sensei was very serious. So serious, that Hinata couldn't feel any other emotions from him. It unnerved her. And yet, at the same time, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Like she was staring at the big picture and something was painted in wrong. Or it was like a puzzle and she was missing some of the pieces.

She was missing some very important pieces.

"So in order to get a bell, you must come at me with the intent to kill."

Sakura gasped, "But Kakashi-sense we can seriously hurt you."

Kakashi chuckled, "You must be pretty arrogant to think that any one of you can defeat me. No. I will not be going easy on you guys either. I'll come at you with the intent to kill as well"

Kakashi hand shot out fast from his relaxed position. They were shocked to see how fast he had moved. He didn't even flinch when Naruto had thrown the kunai, and there it was, in his hand. Not a single doubt in his mind. He knew he was going to catch it. Kakashi chuckled.

"Yes that's what I want to see…to bad I didn't say go yet… you have until noon to get a bell from me…Go" he shouted.

Sasuke disappeared quickly. He had jumped into the bushed behind him and took off running. He climbed a tree that was next to him and hid out at the highest branch. He could see all of the training ground from his height. And the leaves and branches concealed him. It was the perfect hiding space.

…No…it wasn't a hiding space, it was an observing space.

Uchihas don't hide they observe.

* * *

Sakura hid in the bush on the ground. She knew exactly where Sasuke was. She had seen him when she had jumped into the trees. She was close by but wasn't close enough. She wanted to be in the trees with him. She wanted to prove to him that she was of use.

And idea hit her.

_What if I get both of the bells for us…_

_**Cha…Sasuke-kun would be all like 'Ohh Sakura-chan thank you for helping me stay a genin I am forever in your debt'**_

Now all she had to do was wait for Naruto to get defeated by Kakashi before she made her move.

* * *

Hinata ran away from them. Her Byakugan activated her other senses tingling. She could see and feel what

was happening. She winced when Kakashi had got behind Naruto and attacked him with that move.

Unlike the others Hinata wasn't hungry. She had felt something off in Kakashi when he suggested for them not to eat. And not only that but it was a suggestion not an order, she didn't have to follow it. And this was a survival test. Why would she intentionally make herself hungry in a survival test? It didn't add up to Hinata so she ate. It was a light breakfast but it was food nonetheless.

So Hinata wasn't hungry when Kakashi had brought out the four bento boxes.

She continued to walk through the forest. It didn't add up. What Kakashi said just didn't add up. It felt wrong. She knew something was wrong but couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Hinata winced again as Naruto was trapped by the rope. She wanted to help him…but she wanted to become a genin as well.

She watched as Kakashi put Sakura under a Genjutsu. It didn't make sense. Iruka-sensei said that they were an experimental team that the Hokage had created. Why would he create them only to send two back to the academy. Not only that but it would that but that make this a three man team, two genins and one sensei. That didn't make sense. There hasn't been a three man team unless it was needed. This was not a time of need so why did Kakashi say that?

"_You must be pretty arrogant to think that any one of you can defeat me…"_

"_You must be pretty arrogant to think that any one of you can defeat me…_

"…_pretty arrogant to think…"_

"…_that anyone of you can defeat me…"_

Hinata eyes widen, _that's it…we'd have to be pretty arrogant to think that anyone of us can defeat Kakashi. But as a team…we can get the bell from him so this test is only about teamwork._

With new insight, Hinata went to the genin nearest her.

One Sakura Haruno…

* * *

Sakura was walking through the forest. The moment Sasuke had realize that his kunai didn't work he had took off running again. She had lost him. She didn't like that. How was she supposed to show Sasuke how useful she was if he wasn't there to see it?

"Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun where are you?" she shouted.

She continued walking, ignoring the leaves that surround her. There was a loud bang that frightened her. She turned around slowly. There was Sasuke. There was kunais sticking out of him. He was bleeding a lot. He coughed and more blood came out. Sakura screeched.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"S…Sakura…Sakura-chan…I'm…I'm not going to make it."

And with his last word Sasuke fell to the floor. His chest rose and fell three more times before going still. Sakura couldn't take it in her fangirl mind. Her love, her obsession, he was gone, gone with the wind and never to be seen again. Sakura did the only thing she could think of in a time like this…

She fainted.

Kakashi chuckled. That was the weakest Genjutsu he had in his arsenal. He was no Kurenai. That woman had made a name for herself and the Genjutsu mistress – she also had another name but that was irreverent at the point. Even though he wasn't a Genjutsu master he picked up a couple of really good ones. They were his bargaining chips with Kurenai whenever he wanted something from her.

They didn't always work but it was worth a shot to try.

Kakashi looked at the prone form of Sakura. While her action of running around before falling amused him, her action of actually fainting did not. Here was a girl who was said to have good chakra control for someone of her age and yet she couldn't even see the weak Genjutsu he had placed on her.

Then again maybe it's because it's so weak that she couldn't see it.

Kakashi shook his head. If that was the case then Kurenai would be getting caught in Genjutsus all the time and she wasn't.

Whatever the case was, Sakura was out of commission. That made two out of the four.

_Time to go check up on Sasuke…I wonder what he'd to now. He has the killing part down, those kunais, if they had actually hit me, would have done some major damage._

Kakashi went off into the direction that he knew Sasuke to be in. He didn't know that another genin was making their way to Sakura.

* * *

Hinata had stopped moving. With her Byakugan activated she could see Sakura on the ground and Kakashi moving away from her. She cut off her Byakugan. She had a direction where Sakura was, there was no need for her to continue using her eyes. Besides, Kakashi might come to her before she reaches Sakura.

_He's a jounin; he's bound to be able to sense chakra to a degree._

Hinata also lowered her chakra. She wasn't as good at it as Kurenai-sensei or Anko-sensei but she was getting there. Hinata ran as fast as her legs could take her. She wasn't fast like Sasuke or Naruto or even Kiba but she was fast enough. She made it to Sakura just as the girl was waking up.

"Oh! What hit me?"

"Y…y-you w-w-were placed u-under a-a Genjutsu", Hinata whispered out.

Sakura screamed and jumped backward. She pulled out a kunai knife and went into a defensive stance. Hinata backed up a bit and went into a loose stance of the academy Taijutsu.

"What do you want?"

"I-I-I figured o-o-out t-t-the reason f-f-for t-this test."

"The reason for this test" Sakura snorted, "The test is to get the bell. Whoever gets the bell gets to eat and gets to be a ninja. I'm hungry and I want to be on Sasuke team. I won't let you take Sasuke from me!"

Hinata shook her head. "No…that's not it…"

"You just want Sasuke-kun for yourself. Well you can't have him. We'll be on a team with each other. I'm better than you and don't forget that."

Sakura took off running after that. Hinata sighed. She activated her Byakugan again. Sakura was going in the wrong direction as to where Sasuke was. She could see Kakashi making his way to Sasuke. She frowned. If she couldn't get Sakura, how was she going to get Sasuke? Maybe she should just go after Naruto.

She shook her head.

Kakashi engaged Sasuke into a fight.

If she hurries she could help Sasuke out.

* * *

Sasuke was the best in his class. He knew he was the best in his class. He was rookie of the year. He was an Uchiha and when he unlocks the Sharingan he'll be even more powerful. He had already been dealt the bad hand in his life. His family is gone and his brother was the killer. He fostered so much hate to his brother to become strong, just like his brother said. He will become strong and kill his brother. After that he will take one wife and revive his clan.

And yet…here he was…fighting Kakashi…and losing horribly.

How? How can be losing so horribly? Even the dobe caused Kakashi to become surprised and yet every attack he throws out Kakashi was quick to counter. It didn't make sense. He was an Uchiha. He was the rookie of his year.

He was getting his but handed to him by Kakashi.

How was he to get the bells if he couldn't even get close to them?

Sasuke grew frustrated. He threw a sloppy punch towards Kakashi face. Kakashi caught it. Sasuke twisted his body so he could kick Kakashi's side. Kakashi caught that with his other hand. Kakashi swung Sasuke and let him go. Sasuke sored through the air before landing on his feet. He slid back a few inches before coming to a stop. Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

He felt a hand grab him. It was Kakashi's hand. Before Sasuke knew it he was underground, only his head was sticking out.

Kakashi made him a head.

"So much for the rookie of the year…he couldn't even pass the test."

With those parting words, Kakashi left. Sasuke let out a frustrated growl.

* * *

Hinata made it to where Sasuke was just as Kakashi had left. She sighed. She was too late. She could still feel the effects of the battle here. Sasuke head was sticking out of the ground. It shocked her. She thought he was dead for a second until he opened his eyes.

"S-Sasuke…l-l-let me h-h-help you", she spoke while walking over to him.

She stopped in mid stride. He was glaring at her. Annoyance and hate swarmed in his eyes. They swarmed all around her. Hinata could feel it. It was eating at her. But it wasn't enough to devour her. He wasn't as angry as he tried to put out. Hinata has seen angry. She felt angry before. What Sasuke had was not angry, he was not pissed. He was upset. He was mad, but not at anyone but himself.

Hinata could see that. His initial ire had frightened her. But now – as she was able to analyze it – she was no longer afraid. So she continued her walk. She reached Sasuke's head and looked down at him.

"I don't need your help."

"S-s-so y-you can get o-out by yourself?"

Sasuke struggled. He sighed and glared at Hinata. He struggled again. Hinata shakes her head and starts digging.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN", Sakura screeched.

"Shut up Sakura. Kakashi did this. Now get me out."

Hinata was surprised that he asked for help. Maybe he was getting better at the whole thing. Maybe he had no one offer him real help as a child. Being an Uchiha – the last loyal one at that – she could just see people offering to train him. Training someone and helping someone are too different things. Mostly because the former implies that they want something in return for their services even if it was free. Something like 'marry my daughter because I helped you get stronger', or maybe even 'when you come of age I want you to agree with my side during council meetings'.

Once Sasuke was out he took off running again. Sakura ran after him. Hinata shook her head and sighed. Maybe Sasuke wasn't getting used to help. Shaking her head she stood. She stiffened. She could feel it. Something…something was messing with her chakra. It was a stinging sensation.

And then she saw it.

Naruto, he was coming towards her. He had multiple kunais impaled in him. There was blood dripping as he slowly made his way over to her. He coughed and blood came out. His clothes were tattered. There were words written on him. 'Demon', 'Fox', die'…she could see them all.

"Hi…Hi…Hinata-chan", Naruto whispered. He was so close to her now.

Hinata felt nothing. Here was Naruto, bleeding, damaged, dying, and she felt nothing. She couldn't feel anything over this. At the same time she was seeing Naruto she was also seeing nothing.

There was nothing in his spot.

Naruto wasn't really here.

This was a Genjutsu.

"Kai", Hinata said loudly.

Naruto was gone.

Hinata sighed and relaxed only to stiffen again. She jumped away from her spot and turned around. Kakashi had sneaked up behind her. His hands were out as if he was going to grab her. Hinata slipped into a low Gentle Fist stance. Kakashi seeing this went on guard.

"Any reason you're not attacking?"

"Y-you're a-a j-jounin…I'm o-only a-a genin…" Hinata trailed off.

"So I'm guessing your found out the real meaning of this test?" it wasn't a question.

Hinata nodded, "Hai…I have."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Hinata flew through ten hand seals before coming to the last "This", she said as she finished the last hand seals, "Purgatory jutsu."

Unprepared for a non Taijutsu attack Kakashi was hit with the Genjutsu. Hinata seeing that it worked, quickly left the surrounding area. She could only keep the Genjutsu going for so long. And even if she kept it going for the full time someone of Kakashi magnitude would be able to break out of it in ease. And she was right. She didn't even get a five minute lead when her jutsu was broken.

"Byakugan."

The world around her changed. She could see father, she could see more. A bird took flight five kilometers to the west of her. Kakashi was still in the same area as before. Sakura had finally caught up with Sasuke. Naruto had made his way over to where Kakashi had stashed the lunch.

"Target…acquired", Hinata giggled at the end

* * *

Hinata made it to the clearing Naruto was in before Kakashi got there. Naruto was propped up on a stone with a bento box in front of him. Hinata walked behind the stone and stood in front of Naruto. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Hinata…you got hungry too?"

"Ano…n-no it's actually I wanted the test…"

Naruto stuffed a rice ball in his mouth, "What about the test?"

"To get the bell…I-I think w-we should w-work together…"

"You're not tryna trick me are ya?" Naruto questioned. He narrowed his eyes as a frown made its way onto his face. Hinata eyes widen. She shook her head quickly.

"No! I the test…I think we should team up and get the bells…"

"Hm." Naruto jumped up with a smile, "I think we should. Even though I don't like it I'm pretty sure Sasuke and Sakura-chan are gonna team up. We should team up so we can get the bells before they can."

Hinata shook her head again, "No…I think…I believe that we all should team up like a team for the test…"

Naruto frowned again. He picked up another rice ball and started nibbling on it. "So…you're saying that…we should all…go at Kakashi together…"

Hinata nodded. Naruto laughed.

"You're funny Hinata…Kakashi himself said that we have to get the bells and the ones who don't are going back to the academy. Why would he want us to work together if he only has two bells?"

Hinata sighed, "B-B-Because…we're a-an experimental t-t-team c-created by t-t-the Hokage, why create us if two were just going to go back to the academy. K-K-Kakashi-sense himself said t-that we would h-have to be pr-pretty arrogant to think that anyone of us can defeat him. H-He was hinting that we-we'd have to work together….and…and…"

Hinata couldn't finish. The bell signaling the end of the test came alive. It came alive with a vengeance too. Kakashi appeared behind them. There was a disapproving look on his face. He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and held onto Hinata hand.

They Shunshin-ed away.

Hinata watched as Kakashi paced back and forth. They were back where they started from. Sasuke sat on the far right side. Next sat Sakura who had positioned her body so she was turned towards Sasuke. Besides Sakura was Naruto and next to him was Hinata. Kakashi paused in his walk. He turned to look at them. Hinata shivered and looked away. He started walking again.

"Never in my life have I met a group like this…"

They all leaned in to listen to him.

"…You guys should avoid going back to the academy…you all should drop out of the ninja program permanently!"

Hinata recoiled back from his harsh words. She could feel tears in her eyes. She failed them. She failed her team. She couldn't get them to work with her. If she was stronger…if she was stronger than she would have been able too. They would have wanted to work with her. They would have been a team.

_Even Naruto-kun didn't want to work with me…_

"You guys couldn't even get the real meaning of this test."

Sakura hand was in the air, "But Kakashi-sensei you said that we had to get the bell from you and the one who doesn't goes back to the academy."

Kakashi shook his head and sighed. Hinata could tell he was annoyed.

"Yes…I said that. But would you guys really abandon your teammates because of that?"

It was a rhetorical question.

Someone decided to answer anyway. "Hn…these people will only hold me back."

Kakashi rounded on him, "Yeah because by yourself you were putting up a good fight."

Sasuke glared at him, folded his arms, and turned away. Kakashi sighed again. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly…listen and learn…those who break rules are trash", he looked up at them. Hinata couldn't help but feel that he was staring directly into their souls.

"But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!"

Hinata recoiled back as if she had been hit. No…it was as if someone had just reached into her heart and gave it a hard squeeze. She could feel the tears slowly making their way down. She wiped them away quickly before someone else could see them.

"Kakashi-sensei…give us another chance", Sakura shouted, her hand raised in the air as if trying to draw more attention to herself.

"Why should I give you guys another chance?" he questioned. The looked each and every one of them in the eye.

His eyes landed on Hinata. She flinched, closed her eyes, and shivered. Kakashi had turned away from them when she had opened. He stood tall and stiff. Hinata could feel annoyance on him. And yet, at the same time, she could feel curiosity. He was waiting for something or someone.

"The only one of you guys that caught on to the real meaning of this test is Hinata-san…now tell me, why I should give all of you another chance?"

He turned and faced them. Hinata swallowed. She closed her eyes and took three deep calming breaths. Opening them again, they were filled with determination.

"Because if we don't pass this time then…then I promise on my forehead protector that I will drop out of the ninja program for good!"

All eyes turned to her with, widen beyond belief. Hinata ignored her teammates. Her eyes stayed trained on Kakashi. Her face was the epitome of determination.

Kakashi stared back. Minutes passed. They felt like hours to Hinata. She could feel the uncertainty that hung from her teammates. It was amplifying her own uncertainty. She wanted to take back her words. Pretend she didn't say them. Laugh them off as if they were a joke like Naruto does all the time. And yet she couldn't. It felt right. It felt like whatever she had said was the right thing to say.

Finally Kakashi opened his mouth.

"I accept."

* * *

(Narrator)

Kurenai went behind Hinata back and made a bet with Hiashi-sama. The bet that Hinata is now unaware of will control her future. Hinata and her squad took the test and they failed. Sakura asked for another chance…

What's this? Hinata bargained her life as a ninja for another chance…!

Kakashi accepted…!

If they fail again how will Hinata ever be able to complete in the chunin exam? Is the bet over with in Hiashi favor already?

Tune in to find out what's happening next on the FIVE MAN TEAM

Next episode: More of Hinata's past. More of Hinata's gifts. Will we learn why she feels it is a curse more than a gift? And let's not forget the second chance.

Chapter (episode 3): Against all odd.

Michi would like for me to inform you guys that that title is a working one. Also please review we will love to hear from you. Tell us what you think about the story. Tell us what you think will happen. Give us suggestions/ideas/theories…I already said that one…they don't pay me enough to write my own stuff…

Fare the well everyone.

* * *

AN: Well wasn't that an exciting episode. I think it was and I was the one writing it lol. First I would like to point out that in a lot of fan-fiction when they decide to switch Sakura and Hinata they would use the Genjutsu clause. Sakura has good chakra control for her age therefore she would be good at Genjutsu. The thing is – correct me if I'm wrong – but in the first half didn't Sakura only dispel one Genjutsu. She fainted dead when Kakashi placed that Genjutsu on her during the bell test. During the genin exam she couldn't see that the reason they were taking forever to reach their destination was because of a Genjutsu. And when they finally got attack she couldn't tell that was a Genjutsu either. So unless I'm wrong, her good chakra control didn't mean a thing because she still couldn't tell reality from a Genjutsu.

With that being said…

Shizuka Taiyou: You were right with two fourths of the team. Naruto is the defender and Sasuke is the fighter. Sakura is the medic though and Hinata is the illusionist.

Rose Tiger: While I'm not against bashing, they make for interesting read I agree with you on the no bashing thing. Sakura was a bitch though on the first half, gotten better on the second though. And yes she needs to get fix and she will…not telling you when though.

Naruto90001believeit: Yeah I want to read more stories where Hinata is the main protagonist and she's a ninja. Most that I've seen are just about high school fics or something of that sort. I agree Hinata does have a lot of room to grow…to me Kishi seemed to have forgotten about the Byakugan/Hyuugas as a whole after Sasuke broke away. I still remember Kakashi saying "The Sharingan lies within the Hyuuga clan" or something like that during the chunin exam. I apologize for all the spelling/grammar errors. While I do have a reason for my poor spelling I should be better at my native language grammar wise shouldn't I? With the Kakashi thing I actually think it's possible for him to say something like that. Just like you would say mental retardation he was saying social retardation. Also what other words can you use to describe Sakura/that whole are fangirls. It wasn't meant to be offensive or anything but stating a fact. Not only that, but keep in mind that Kakashi already don't have high hopes for this team. Nor does he really want them. But since Sasuke graduated and Kakashi has the Sharingan…he does have his hand tied with the council.

Corruptionem: One: Hinata is 11 or 12 depends on how you want to play it…do you really think that she would have a large vocabulary at that age to describe things? Two: she describes it as warm as it wasn't hot or cold. She also describes it as warm as it was the feeling she got, the warm feeling in her chest that washed away all her fears that she was feeling. Now the Hanabi scene: Hanabi did not know that Hinata had fainted. Hanabi merely sensed that something was wrong and ran in the direction she had sensed it in. when she got to the academy she started to narrow things down. Who did she know at the academy? Hinata and Iruka. She saw that Iruka was fine so that only left Hinata. Nowhere in there did I write 'Hinata fainted must get help'. You may not like the scene but it had set up two things. One being that the thing Hinata has Hanabi has it too. The second is that part of it let them sense when something is wrong with someone they know. That's what that scene was for. You may find it stupid but I feel like it fit right in with the story that I am writing.

Firegoat: Yeah I'm with you on that. There a lot of switching up the team fics out there. Some really good and some…why did you break them up…ya know? But I don't think I ever came across something with team 7 and Hinata. I don't count…um that one with the wave arc and Hinata tags along as one. Yeah I like kind Hanabi stories too.

Melon lord: Thanks for the review and I will be continuing this story.

Shinobi of life: Thanks for the review and the reality check…weeeeeellllll she'll be coming around the mountain whens she comes…yeah it's gonna be coming. There's small ones that happen here and there ya know. Can you spot the one that happen in this chapter?

Well that's everyone. Thanks again for the review. Knowing people like my stories is what also influences my creativity for the story. It's like 'hey people like this…all your slaving and staying up late is for something…I'm your brain so I come up with the ideas…I'ma give the people what they want because they showed me that they care…awe'…I'm crazy don't worry about it.

I know I have grammar mistakes. I check ya know but I wrote the stories if I overlooked it while writing it then if it's not blatantly obvious I'm going to end up overlooking it while checking thought it. And at the same time…some of the mistakes I make are actually not mistakes…I know crazy write.

Sometimes I may make a sentence and realize that it's not grammatically correct. The thing is, that sentence is what I need, it has everything I want to convey, and get this…people don't think/speak grammatically correct all the time.

Shocker…I know.

The action and the descriptive part I will do my best to keep grammatically correct as that takes away from the story. At the same time though if someone is speaking and it's wrong then its right, if someone is thinking and it's grammatically wrong than its right. While italicizes are thoughts they are generally on the lines of…

_This is an important thought that a character is thinking and thus should be separate from the others ones…_

Or I just felt like italicizing it because it'd be a good away to break away from the paragraph and into a newer one ya know? I write weird. And I find that writing 1st person is easier to me. This isn't first person though so bear with me guys onegaishimasu!

Arigaot gozimasu !


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey…I'm back with another chapter. I have some responses to a couple of reviews below and then the story.

Lord Farsight: On the website manga animea there are chapters of the MANGA of Naruto. On chapter 78 page 13 Kakashi says, and I quote, "They say that the Uchiha clan's origins lie with the Hyuuga clan. The Byakugan is one of the advanced blood abilities passed down in the Hyuuga house. It's an eye ability similar to the Sharingan but…in terms of the ability of insight it surpasses the Sharingan." Manga2u is another website that has this as well. Can you tell me for a fact that he did not say that? Who holds the Sharingan? The Uchiha do. So if the Uchiha origin lies within the Hyuuga clan than the Sharingan must have originated from the Hyuugas. At that time in the manga that was the widespread belief that people held. We know that to be false but tell me this…why did people believe that in the first place? There had to be something though, that would make people believe that the Uchiha origin lies within the Hyuuga clan or Kakashi wouldn't have said it.

What I said was not the real quote as I added 'or something like that during the chunin exam' at the end state that what I said was that from memory and really no matter how good my memory is I can't remember everything. That was something of a paraphrase. The way Kishi had set it up made it seem like the Hyuugas were going to be more important to the plot. They weren't. After that they became irrelevant. Why tell the past of someone who is irrelevant? Besides the Sharingan does have insight. Kakashi himself said that "In terms of the ability of insight it surpasses the Sharingan." How would he know this…well he has the Sharingan. He would know up to a point about the Sharingan ability. So that means that they are related in a sense that they both share an insight ability. The Byakugan is just better at insight because that's what it is made for.

Rose Tiger: Understand that at this point in my story the only people Sakura have social contact with were other fan girls. And, let's for the sake of it, say that there was a lot of other fan girls. Now take into account that Sakura is only like 12. Now in her mind she would link girls to Sasuke as in every girl she engaged socially in liked Sasuke therefore every girl she meets/talk too will like Sasuke. Hinata is a girl…therefore she fits Sakura requirements for liking Sasuke. She'll come around soon.

Imsabbel: I am not sure whether or not you are still reading this story seeing as the flashback was enough to kill the interest for YOU. However I will respond to your review because I think EVERYONE SHOULD READ THIS. The flashback doesn't mean that I am going to make Hinata become a chunin. I could be going a different way with the story than what you think or anyone else think. Also Hinata does not have some super-special superpowers that you have so kindly put. If you read in chapter one Sarutobi said (Not quoting word for word go back and read it if you want to know all of it) that if it wasn't for the accident that a few people who didn't need to know wouldn't now. Also it was because of that accident that made Anko want to teach Hinata. Hinata feels ashamed of herself, that she couldn't be like her father, and there was an accident. To put it simply…(As the narrator in chapter 2 also pointed out) Hinata doesn't like her gifts…I don't think I actually ever called them powers before. Correct me if I am wrong on that. So to draw onto that conclusion that she had some sort of magical power is wrong. (No offense to anyone as gifts could mean multiple things just in my mind cause ya know I'm writing the story I didn't link it to a power). This chapter will give you a more in-depth look at Hinata, and on a lesser scale Hanabi, gifts. Being so quick to judge makes you miss out on a lot of things. I'm feeling a little spiteful and saying that you lost interest because it was shown that Hinata would become a chunin on her first try kinda makes me wanna not let that happen…ya know?

FOR EVERYONE as you will learn in this chapter what Hinata's/Hanabi's gifts are realize this…this whole story is a theory, a what if story if you must. What if Hinata (lesser extent Hanabi) was born with this…how would that affect Hinata's ninja career, her social life, and her family life…etc. there is a good side to her gift and there is a bad side. NOTICE I SAID BAD SIDE. The girl is human. Just while doing my random…I wanna search the web for interesting things, I came across something and though 'huh what if Hinata had this? It could explain some things. What if…..' you get the picture right?

I am actually thinking of different ways I could end this. Some makes a squeal possible while others…well when it ends it ends.

That is all I have to say to that person (don't mean any offense by that was too lazy to write the name again/look for it/ I'd have to scroll up to do that).

NyaNya18: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story.

Shinobi of life: Thanks for the vote of confidence. I realize with Hinata Byakugan that she could be a killer medic (And I do mean killer medic in a sense that she knows medical jutsu and can see the inside of your body… 'what would happen if I do this to you'…I think that's make for a good story…Killer medic…yep that's gonna be one of my work on fic…I thought all of that up just from writing your response. The sad part about the whole thing is…I had already written your response out and this wasn't part of it. I come up with stuff on the fly a lot. Anyway back to the actual response…I already have the general idea of how Sakura is going to change but Sasuke was a doozy to me. I didn't even think of using Naruto…and I find it to be a great idea…I'm already formulating a plan after reading your review.

Secret77752: I'm glad you love the story.

Melon Lord: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the chapter so much. Haha now I'm a little conscious of how I write Hinata. What if I don't live up to your expectations? And yeah Anko-sensei. Anko is friends with Kurenai so of course they had to meet at some point. There will be flashbacks with the characters that know Hinata so yeah you'll see interactions between the two.

Naruto9001believeit: No problem. Sakura reason for calling herself better than is because of the academy. In the academy Sakura grades were higher than Hinata's at the start. Even Taijutsu wise Sakura was better than Hinata. The reason why, Sarutobi touched on it, is because of Iruka teaching. Hinata had the potential she just needed a good teacher to bring it out. At the start Iruka didn't know how to deal with her so it harmed her in the academy. All that changed because….(Not telling cause I might put it in) and since then he learned how to bring out Hinata's potential which caused her to shoot up higher in the class. Sakura's mind though is still in the academy. I show that by making her raise her hand a lot on some of the questions she asks. She's one of those overachiever type students who like to raise their hands a lot and ask/answer a lot of questions. Also on showing the team's personal opinion on Hinata sounds cool. I'll have to do it…just not in this chapter. As I was writing it my muse was on a roll and I didn't even get to the second test and was already on page 25 T.T I think it was getting really long. But I think it's cool this way. Next chapter could start off with the team's opinion as they make their way to the training ground. I hope I do well on the fight scene.

I wanna thank everyone else who has put this story on their favored list/alert list. I won't ask that you guys give me a review (at least it's not my intention to ask). I am merely informing you that feedback is a good way for me to grow/for this story to grow as well. If you have question and don't want to review then just pm me and I'll get back to you/or put it up here in the story if it's something everyone should know/multiple people asked.

Ahh yeah I'm sure most of you were expecting the second test but…well…I wanted to put that in and all….but…it didn't happen. Ya know? I think this is good though. You guys finally get to learn what is with Hinata and to a lesser extent Hanabi.

On with the story now

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3 The gift

Kakashi made his way to the Hokage tower. He was walking slowly. It was time for him to turn in his report and he had gone another route. Really, this was the first time something like this has happened. He was going to give them the usual, tie you to a stump and hopes your teammates feed you, test when he realized something. That second test was too easy. How people still failed it amazed him. The tree stump test starts with him telling them the real meaning of the bell test. Then he would tie one poor soul to a tree trunk and give everyone else food. He would hide it under the disguise that they will be fighting again so they need their energy. With what Kakashi said about the real meaning in mind, the test is whether or not they would feed the poor soul tied to the tree.

They fail every time.

Kakashi didn't like it. They already had one person who knew what the real meaning was. Not just that, but Kakashi, himself, had dropped lots of hint about the real meaning of the test. He didn't like that. He had basically spelled it out for them. What good would that do?

_They would use what I say to pass but show no sign of actual teamwork_, Kakashi sighed. He still remembers the talk he had with Hinata before leaving the training ground.

_Flashback_

"_Hinata I know you want to tell them the real meaning of this test. You guys are comrades and keeping something like that a secret can jeopardize the mission" Kakashi paused, "You have a lot riding on those three. If they can't work together than you will quit the program…"_

_Hinata nodded her head. She was a girl of her word. She promised on her forehead protector, the thing that signally her as a ninja, the thing that was most important to her besides Hanabi and co._

"_But telling them the real meaning will do nothing for them. They need to figure it out themselves or they will never learn it. Know this though, if you guys fail this time…you will no longer be a ninja, and they will have to redo all four years of the academy."_

_Kakashi paused. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He will not tell the girl his true plans. For if they fail the test this time then he will go to the Hokage. Sakura will be out of the ninja program. She didn't even look like she wanted to be a ninja in the first place. Naruto will be out of the ninja program. He doesn't have the right aptitude to be a ninja. Sasuke, may Kami-sama bless his soul, will be out of the ninja program. Kakashi didn't find him mentally fit to be a ninja in the first place. So instead of the ninja program he will be going into intensive counseling._

_That was Kakashi plan. _

Flash back end

Kakashi entered the Hokage tower and entered the meeting rooms. All the other would be jounin sensei were in the room. The Hokage stood on a small pillar. Kakashi made his way to the front of the others. Beside him were Kurenai and Asuma. Kurenai rolled her eyes at him while Asuma raised his hand in greeting.

"Now that everyone has decided to join us", Sarutobi gave a pointed look at Kakashi, "Tell me the status of your team."

'Team one has failed the test. There will be no team one."

"Team two has passed. We are ready for active duty."

"Team three has passed. We are ready for active duty."

"Team four has passed. We are ready for active duty."

"Team five have failed. There will be no team five."

"Team six has failed. There will be no team six."

Kakashi waved his hand when the attention was on him, "Team seven has yet to take the test."

Kurenai glanced at him, "Then why are you here?"

"Ma…ma you guys were waiting for me so I had to come."

Sarutobi pulled his pipe out his mouth. He blew out the air and stared at Kakashi. Kakashi stood his ground under. Sighing, Sarutobi put his pipe back into his mouth and lit it. Kurenai took that as her cue to step forward.

"Team eight has passed. We are ready for active duty."

Asuma stepped forward, "Team ten has passed. We are ready for active duty."

Sarutobi nods his head. "Team two, three, four, eight, and ten shall be put on active duties. Team one, five, and six shall be disbanded and go back into the academy. Kakashi meet me in my office."

Sarutobi left the room, his robs flowing after him. The others quickly left after that. Soon it was just him, Kurenai, and Asuma. Asuma placed a cigarette in his mouth. He leaned up against the pillar Sarutobi was on. Kurenai stood with her arms crossed.

"How come you guys didn't take the test yet?" her eyes narrowed.

Kakashi closed his eye and smiled. "We were getting to know each other."

Kurenai glared at him.

"Kurenai…leave the man alone. Do you know who he has on his team? He knows how best to work with them. So they spent a day learning about each other."

A pinkish hue dusted Kurenai cheeks. Kakashi giggled. Asuma smirked. "Well I should be heading up to the Hokage's office." Kakashi bid them a farewell before Shunshin-ing away.

* * *

Kakashi looked both ways. He walked with his ANBU silence through the Hokage tower. No one was within sight. Kakashi could hear someone walking towards him. He scaled the brown walls of the tower with his chakra. He stayed silent as he watched the people walk under him. When they turned the corner he jumped down. He continued his feet barely hitting the green door.

He was almost there.

The door was within sight.

He hasn't been caught yet. Kakashi reached to open the door quietly when..

"You may enter Kakashi."

Cursing silently, Kakashi entered the room. Sarutobi was standing facing the window. Kakashi could see the smoke rising from his pipe. Kakashi walked up next to him. "I'm guessing you want to know the full story."

"This is my village. I do like to know what is going on in it."

Kakashi nodded his head and told the man. He told him about arriving late, about how they followed his usual suggestion of not eating. He went on to talk about how they immediately split up after he said go. He then went to say that each had many flaws in their technique. With Naruto there was an issue of quantity over quality. With Sakura there was the issue of books smart not equaling street smarts. With Sasuke there was an issue of him being too self-assured borderline – already there – arrogance. With Hinata there was the issue of her quietness not helping anyone. He continued with Hinata being the only one to get the test.

"Time was up and no one wanted to help her."

"What happened next?"

Kakashi scratched the side of his face. "I kind of went off on them. Their blatant disrespect for teamwork got to me. Here you have Naruto, who is said to have a major crush on Sakura, and the moment the bell test was administered he goes after me on his own. Not once did he want to partner up with his supposed crush."

Sarutobi pulled lightly on his beard, "Hm…that is troubling."

"Then you have Sakura who was put under a weak Genjutsu. Being who she is you would have thought that she realized that leaves shouldn't have been circling her like that. And while she has a crush on Sasuke, she is also a ninja. Seeing him hurt like that should not have made her faint."

Sarutobi nodded, "I agree. Continue."

"Sasuke is good Taijutsu wise but is blind to a lot of things. Naruto is good Ninjutsu wise but is also blind to things. Hinata, I placed her under the same Genjutsu as Sakura. The only difference is…"

Kakashi could see a smirk form on Sarutobi's face. He filed that for later.

"The only difference is that she didn't react…at all. It was like she didn't care that Naruto was hurt and her crush on him is like Sakura feeling on Sasuke, minus the obsession. She had immediately released the Genjutsu and placed me in one of her own."

That surprised the old man. Kakashi saw it, "She had moved into a gentle fist stance. I was prepared for a Jyuken when she started flying through hand-seals."

"Ah yes…expect the unexpected Kakashi-san."

Kakashi sweat-dropped, "Yeah…I went back to Sasuke and tested him in a kunai match. He has good throwing skills."

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes…his files make mention of that…"

"Well after I went off on them, I told them how those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash…"

"Wise words by our late fourth Hokage."

Kakashi nodded his head. They grew silent for a minute.

"Well…Sakura had ask for another chance…"

"So you gave them one?"

"I will be giving them one. I realized that the tree stump test is invalid although many fail it. Therefore I have come up with a new test…" Kakashi started giggling.

Sarutobi sweat-dropped. It was a large one. He wiped it away and glanced at Kakashi through the corner of his eyes.

"Hinata promised on her forehead protector that if they don't make it this time then she will drop out of the ninja program."

Sarutobi eyes widen. "I know, for her to promise on her forehead protector like that. I am unsure whether or not she knows what that mean."

"Oh…Yes…that…well as a member of the Hyuuga clan I am positive she knows exactly what that means. But that is a very large promise. Are you going to hold her to it?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"I will know after the test is over."

"Go prepare for your test Kakashi."

Kakashi Shunshin-ed away, leaving Sarutobi in the office.

* * *

Kurenai was jumping across buildings. She was in the middle of working out a training regime for her team when an ANBU appeared on her doorstep. She was to meet with the Hokage. Dropping everything she hurried there. She was but a newly made jounin. She was nowhere near Kakashi caliber. She, unlike Kakashi, couldn't keep the Hokage waiting. Kurenai, also unlike Kakashi, uses the door to enter the office. That's what they were made for.

"Kurenai have a seat."

To start anything off like that spelled bad news to the red eyed Genjutsu mistress. Kurenai sat down in the brown chair that was placed their just for her. It became overly silent after that. She watched with a frown on her face as Sarutobi lit his pipe and started smoking in front of her. Time ticked away slowly.

"Hokage-sama…why have you called me?"

"Please Kurenai-san we've known each other long enough. Call me Sarutobi-san, sama if you can't help it."

"Are you sure Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi nodded his head, "Hai, I am very sure."

"Alright then, Sarutobi-sama, why have you called for me?"

Sarutobi sighed and blew on his pipe. "Kakashi has told me that team seven has failed the bell test…"

"So Hinata is not a genin?"

He shook his head, "A member of their team asked for a second chance. Usually that is when the tree stump test is used but not this time. Kakashi is using a different test and Hinata had promised him something to so that he would give it to them."

Kurenai felt dread rise up within her. It threatened to consume her. She almost started biting her nails. It was a filthy habit that she had stopped when she had become a chunin. Maybe that was one of the reason she felt so close to Hinata. They both had bad habits with their hands.

"Wh…" , she cleared her throat, "What did Hinata promise?"

"She promised on her forehead protector that if they fail again, she will drop out of the ninja program."

Kurenai felt a squeeze on her heart. "On her forehead protector! On no…and the bet…if they fail then…then…Hokage-sama what new test is Kakashi giving them?"

Sarutobi shook his head, "I have no idea…but…have faith in them Kurenai. I have no doubt that Hinata wouldn't have done something so spontaneous if she didn't trust that they would pass."

Kurenai nodded her head. She felt disgusted with herself. It was bad enough that she went and had to go make that bet. It was too early for the bet to already be in jeopardy of failing. If Hinata drops from being a ninja Kurenai would blame herself. She had made the bet. She had placed Hinata on that team. She had practically sealed Hinata's fate.

"Kurenai…go home and get some rest. You have genins you are now in charge of."

Kurenai nodded. A faraway look was in her eyes. She moved as if she was on autopilot. Her feet carried her home but her mind was elsewhere. It was in the past, all the way back to when she had first met Hinata. It was the start of something knew. It was the start of a change.

_Flashback: Konoha Pub_

_Kurenai sighed as she took another swing of the drink. She wasn't a drinker. She wasn't a person who preached alcohol free either. She indulges every now and then but you couldn't call it her vice. Sitting next to her was her purple haired friend. She had taken the trench coat off. Now the only thing that was keeping the men away from seeing her lady bits was the brown sports bra she was wearing underneath her mesh armor._

"_What got you so down?" Anko set her drink on the table and stared at her._

_Kurenai sighed, "I'm going to be the Hyuuga heir chunin escort to and from the academy."_

_Anko let out a whistle, "Those stuck up pricks…why you? Why couldn't they get someone else to take Hanabi to the academy…I didn't even think she was old enough to enter yet."_

_Kurenai shrugged, "Wait…no…I'm not talking about Hanabi. I'm talking about Hinata. She's the oldest."_

_Anko sat her drink down with alarm. Her eyes were widening. "Really…I don't think I ever heard of a Hinata in the Hyuuga clan."_

_Kurenai fished around in her pocket for the scroll. She pulled up the small detailed scroll of her new mission and tossed it at Anko. Anko caught it and started reading. "Damn…you got your work cut out for you."_

_Kurenai nodded. The mission states that she was to be Hinata Hyuuga guardian to and from school. She would continue being the girl's guardian until she is deemed able to protect herself from the walks. It was a first for Kurenai, this kind of mission. Her abilities were suited for them. Why the Hokage – lesser extend Hiashi – decided she was right for the part she would never know._

"_Now I see why I found ya here. Uh huh yep…I'd drown myself in this crap if I had to deal with them early in the morning."_

"_Anko…you'd drown yourself in this crap even if you didn't have to. Besides I'm not the one drowning myself. How many glasses have you had so far?"_

_Anko narrowed her eyes in mock anger, "You keeping tabs on me?"_

_Kurenai chucked and downed the rest of her drink, "Not at all Anko-chan…not at all."_

_Next Morning_

_Kurenai woke with a headache. Using a simple medical jutsu she was able to get rid of it. It was seven in the morning. The academy started at eight. Sighing Kurenai hurried and got ready. She donned her chunin jacket and left her apartment. _

_It was a bight day out. The sun was make it's away across the sky. Hardly anyone was out and about. A few shops were opened but nothing important was. Picking up her pace she made it to the Hyuuga compound with time to spare._

_The Hyuuga compound looked like something you would see in the past. It was large and elegant. There were trees growing from inside the walls. The grass was always a fresh green on their lawn. Kurenai wagered a guess that they even had a koi pond and a couple of gardens in there as well._

_Kurenai eyes landed on a small girl who was talking to an even smaller girl. The former had short blue hair in the typical princess style. There was a bag on her back. Kurenai deduced that she was Hinata. The other girl had medium length dark brown hair. She was whispering words Kurenai couldn't make out. _Hanabi_, Kurenai thought. Hinata nodded her head to the girl but kept her mouth shut. She started walking away again when Hanabi called out to her. She ran up to Hinata and pulled her into a quick hug. From her spot she could see Hanabi whisper something in Hinata's ear._

_They turned and looked her way. Kurenai felt like she was spying in on a private moment and had just gotten caught._

_She also couldn't help but notice the look in Hinata's eyes, and the look in Hanabi's. The former had a dejected look on her face as she glanced at Kurenai. Kurenai could feel the anger in Hanabi's eyes though._

It seems even the Hyuuga children are taught the Hyuuga glare.

_Hanabi finally let Hinata go. Hinata exited the compound and walked right up to Kurenai. When she stopped moving Kurenai bowed to her._

"_Good morning Hinata-sama…I am your chunin guardian Yuhi Kurenai."_

_Kurenai peaked up through her lashes. The girl's face was redder than a tomato._

"_P…p-p-p-p-p-p-please j-j-j-just c-c-c-call me Hinata…n-n-n-no s-s-s-sama a-a-at t-t-t-the e-e-e-end."_

_The stuttering it was so compound so nervous sounding. The beige coat she wore was swallowing her whole. She looked so fragile, so ready to break. At that moment Kurenai heart went out to the girl. An instinct most associated with mothers rose up in her._

"_Alright Hinata", Kurenai smiled._

_She was rewarded a small hesitant smile in return._

_Flashback _end

That meeting had changed Kurenai. Hinata had broken through her mask. It was as obvious as to what she did that Kurenai title of Ice queen was in jeopardy. She renewed the title of course. No one will think twice about calling her something different.

She liked that name.

Kurenai found herself in Konoha pub. She found herself in the same seat she sat in the day before she met Hinata.

* * *

Konoha pub. Sitting at the back of the dark room was a woman with shoulder length black hair and red eyes. There were three small glasses by here. They were all empty. Kurenai Yuhi…the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, I ice queen, was sitting there looking dejected.

That just wouldn't do.

"Kurenai! Here! In broad daylight! Say it isn't so."

Anko jumped into the seat in front of Kurenai. The red eyed woman looked up. Her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows almost touch. Anko skillfully ignored the glare she was given. She invited herself to sit down at Kurenai's table. Kurenai sighed. She sat up straighter and ran a hand through her hair to put the stray stands in place.

"What do you want Anko?"

"Imagine my surprised when walking past the pub I see Kurenai sitting at our table…"

Kurenai sighed, "And…"

Anko leaned forward. "You've been out of it for the past few days and now here you are drinking."

"Is there a question somewhere in there or are you accusing me with something?"

Anko stared into Kurenai's eyes. She wanted to convey her feelings as best as she could. Anko wasn't deluded. She knew she had problems with expressing her emotions. She wanted to do her best though. Kurenai was her best friend, her first friend, and if Anko was more jaded than she was, Kurenai was her only friend.

Friend helps each other. So as a friend Anko will help Kurenai.

"If you're pregnant Kurenai-chan…drinking isn't the way to go, fetal alcohol syndrome Kurenai we learned about this. If you need help then you can come to me."

Anko was completely serious. It showed in her face. It showed in her speech. It showed…everywhere.

Kurenai couldn't help but laugh.

Anko…_was_ completely serious. "What the hell Kurenai…here I am tryna help _you_ and _your_ unborn baby out and you're _laughing_", she shouted.

Kurenai wiped a tear from her eye. Her laughter died to a small happy sigh. "Anko…I'm not pregnant."

Anko blinked, once and then twice. She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth. Nothing came out. Closing it again she 'hm-ed'. She tapped her finger on the table slowly. The pace started to pick up until her finger seemed to disappear. All of a sudden she stopped. She turned to the amused face of Kurenai.

"Then why ya so down these days? It's too early for you to be drinking."

"I know…it's just…" Kurenai tailed off unsure of what to say. Sighed she started again, "I did something stupid…really really stupid…and now…I realized just how stupid it was."

Anko folded her arms. Her eyes narrowed as she fixed Kurenai with a stared filled with accusation. "You said you wasn't pregnant."

"I'm not!" shaking her head she continued, "No…I did something stupid…it was for Hinata…"

"Let me guess…you made a bet and now you're suffering from it." Anko nodded sure that she was right. Kurenai stared opened mouthed at her.

"That's actually correct."

Anko didn't show it but she was actually surprised

_So I'm right…I can't believe that I was right._

"So whatcha bet?"

And Kurenai told her. She told her everything. And Anko listened. When they were done Anko whistled loudly. "Damn…are you going to tell her about it?"

"I can't…Sarutobi-sama said that it would put too much pressure on her…I can't do that too her. Kakashi can't know either."

"Hinata is a fighter. She'll be able to do it."

Anko wasn't just saying that to cheer her up. No Anko honestly believes that Hinata would be able to do it. Hinata was as a fighter. She would do anything to become a great ninja. She would do anything to help protect those she cares for.

_Flashback_

_Anko sighed as she jumped through the trees of village's park. She knew Konoha was the village hidden in the leaves but really…this was too much. She stopped as she heard a scream. It was muffled but it was still there. Putting chakra into her feet she started jumping again, going faster than before. She came into a clearing. There was a small river that ran through. The grass looked green and untouched besides one pair of footsteps. In the clearing by the river was a girl. She had short blue hair and was wearing a beige coat. The coat sleeves were raised and she could see cuts on her arm._

Looks like I found her_, Anko though as she watched the girl._

_The girl raised a kunai in her hand and brought it down on her arm. The girl let out another scream as the kunai pierced her skin. She raised the kunai in the air again. Anko, tired of watching, stepped into the clearing. The girl was bringing the kunai down on her when she turned around, the kunai still in motion. She missed her targeted area and hit her wrist. She let out a loud scream as she stared at the blood squirting out of her artery._

"_Shit", Anko whispered as she ran up to the girl. She tore off some of her trench coat sleeve and wrapped it around the girl's wrist. "Keep putting pressure on this." Anko flashed through some hand-seals and placed her palm on the ground._

"_Summoning Technique: Snakes."_

_A medium length red snake appeared. It hissed a few words before looking up at Anko. "Missstress Anko why have you ssssssumonged me?"_

"_Tell Kurenai that one Hinata Hyuuga has been caught and to come to the hospital."_

"_Ssssure I'll do that for you."_

_It disappeared. Anko looked down at the paling girl in her arms. Sighing, she did her best to make it to the hospital as quickly as possible. Halfway there Hinata fainted on her. Anko added more chakra to her legs and busted through the door. She ran up to the receptionist._

"_I need a doctor quick."_

_The lady, startled and a bit intimidated nodded, "I-I just need the p-patients name."_

"_Hinata Hyuuga."_

"_Bring her too her room…um…three O five…doctor Naru will be right with her."_

_Anko hurried to the room. Over the intercom she could hear the receptionist page the doctor. She had just gotten to the room when the doctor showed up. He took Hinata from her and laid her down on the bed. He gave her a once over. "She's going to need a blood replenish pill… the wound I can heal easily might be a scare though…I sure this is your handiwork Anko-chan…your field medic abilities always amazes me."_

_Anko rolled her eyes, "Whatever she's still alive ain't she?"_

_The doctor nodded. "Yes she is…that white cabinet over there open it and give me the blood replenish pills."_

_Anko did as she was asked and handed the doctor the white bottles. He pulled out some red pills and gave it to Hinata. Hitting a point on her body, she swallowed the pill and he helped her push it down. The color started to come back to her almost immediately. The doctor than removed the blood soaked material off her wrist. His hands glowed green as he healed her. The wound closed, he backed away from her._

_Kurenai entered the room._

"_Anko I got your message…what happened?"_

"_I found little Hinata over there in the back park's woods. She was stabbing herself with a kunai."_

_Kurenai took a sharp intake of breath. Hinata started to come to._

"_What you did was completely irresponsible just plain stupid. Why would you intentionally hurt yourself like that", Anko shouted while jumping into Hinata's face._

_Hinata wince. "I want to protect those I care for…if…if that means that I have to hurt myself in order to learn to feel the pain less…then…then I will!"_

_Anko scratched her head. Her initial anger long forgotten. "You're a fighter…I like that in ya a lot of Kunoichi these days don't learn pain tolerance like they should."_

"_Pain tolerance?" Hinata spoke._

"_You have an absolute threshold for everything. An absolute threshold is the smallest stimulus that you can detect. For an example you Hinata would notice a mosquito landing on you before they start to suck your blood. For someone like say a person who has nerve damage in their arm, they wouldn't feel it", the doctor answered_

_Hinata cocked her head to the side, "What does that have t-to d-do with pain tolerance?" _

"_It has everything to do with pain tolerance. Tolerance or how much you can endure something. Your absolute threshold for pain is lower than the average person because you are hypersensitive. A kunai is one of the attack that can be ignored if it doesn't hit something vital…yet here a kunai gazing you would be the same as a kunai hitting something vital", he responded_

"_What is it Hinata has?" Kurenai asked confused._

"_Hinata is a highly sensitive child. Her nervous system is quick to react to things around her. She is aware of her surroundings and environment. She notice quickly when someone is going to enter a room. She is aware of who is looking at her. She has a higher sense of smell, a higher sense of hearing, a higher sense of taste, a higher sense of vision and that's with the Byakugan off. She has a sense of empathy. She can tell a person's feeling by the way they act around her and can pick up on someone line of thoughts…"he trailed off._

"_I hear a 'but' coming in there somewhere", Anko intercepted._

"_Well…as those are all good traits and a ninja would be lucky to have them…but…at the same time all of her absolute thresholds are lower which is why she can pick on things quicker…"he scratched the side of his face as he trailed off again._

"_Her pain threshold!" Kurenai exclaimed._

_The doctor nodded "Yes as I said her pain threshold is lower than average that means she can feel pain by the simplest things. Negative emotions affect her more, especially when they are directed at her. Air pollution or even a knock out gas will affect her quickly. Noise affects her. She gets overwhelmed quickly because her sensory input is working overtime. She faints over things that get to be too much. She blushes. Her nervous habit with playing with her fingers to calm her down is a technique I showed her and it helps a lot."_

"_How?" _

"_I-It's because I'm focusing on one thing. When I-I'm doing that…then I-I can calm down quicker."_

_The doctor nodded when they looked at him._

"_Should she be a ninja?" Anko asked the pink elephant in the room._

_Hinata looked up with alarm. Her eyes were wide. She stared at Anko and Anko stared back. She could see how badly the girl wanted to be a ninja. No…it was more like a need to the girl. Anko could see how badly the girl needed to be a ninja. She saw with her own eyes at how the girl attacked herself to get a higher pain tolerance. All to become a better ninja. She had to ask the question. She had to know if all this girl work was in vain._

"_Oh yes…this girl can become a great ninja, the likes no one has seen before. She is very gifted. But all gifts come at a price and this is hers. She has to work harder to get a pain tolerance that normal people have. She would have to work harder than that to get a pain tolerance she needs to be a ninja. She would have to work with gas to get a higher smell tolerance. She'll still be able to pick things up but it won't affect her that much if she works…at least…that is my theory." He sent a smile over to Hinata who responded with one of her own._

"_Your theory…" Kurenai frowned._

_The doctor nodded. "Hinata isn't the first highly sensitive person ever. There is a fifteen to twenty percent chance that someone can be born with this trait. That's not high but think about how many people there are in the world. Even that low of a percentage will gather a lot of people, the minority they might be but they are still a lot. The thing is Hinata and Hanabi has it. They both come from ninja clan thus they will be force to become a ninja. And that's the problem right there. This is the first time I have ever come across a highly sensitive ninja."_

"_And why is that?" Anko asked._

_The doctor fixed her with a look, "Because off all the disadvantage of it…killing isn't an option for them…or they just never thought of it…the reason why aren't that clear and there may have been some but this is my first experience with it."_

"_So…what does that spell for Hinata?" Kurenai wanted to know._

_The doctor pushed his glasses up on his face. "Well for her to be a ninja she's going to have to work hard for it. She has disadvantages for her advantages. I have some pamphlets and articles you can look at and I can give you my theories and idea on how she can become a better ninja."_

_Anko surprised herself by asking for them as well. She looked over his theories and ideas that. She frowned in thought, "How come you came up with all this stuff?"_

"_Oh…I started this when little Hinata-chan was born. Her mother asked about it. She had died when I had finished my theories. I thought Hiashi would have asked for them but he never did. And now I can see why."_

_The doctor pushed up his glassed. He noticed the questioning looks on the two women in the room. He opened his mouth and continued, "Parenting plays a major role in a highly sensitive person life. When her mother died Hinata's sense of security was shot. Hiashi did nothing to fix that. What's worse is that he belittled her when she couldn't get something down. The Jyuken is all about internal attacks. Building up an internal pain tolerance is hard and next to impossible. Hanabi on the other hand never really knew her mother. It saddens her a great deal that she lost her, she knows that something is missing, but she never really knew her so that sense of security is still there. Hiashi treats Hanabi better because of that. Hanabi thrives in the way Hiashi teaches. They were born with the same gifts but because of circumstances it turned out differently. Hinata is more introverted with it while Hanabi is more extroverted."_

_They were all quiet. Anko took this in and looked at the girl. She smirked at her. "Looks like I'm gonna have some fun this year…how about it Hinata-chan how about I help you get better?"_

"_I'll help you too Hinata."_

_Hinata smiled. Tears gathered in her eyes threatening to fall. And they did fall. After the doctor said that he'd help them they fell._

_Flashback end_

"You're right", Kurenai spoke as she stood.

Anko stood as well. "Aren't I always right…ya know…expect for the times I'm not."

They shared a laugh and walked out of the pub together.

* * *

(Hinata POV: Time: Around the time Kakashi left to plan his test…around 3)

Hinata walked to where she knew Naruto house was. There was a blush on her face. It wasn't big but it was noticeable. She was going to talk to her crush…at his house. Talking to him alone could be blush worthy, but going to his house. Now that was another story altogether.

Hinata shook her head. She didn't have time to be wasted on silly thoughts.

Naruto apartment was small. The paint was deteriorating. The grass was yellowing. There was more dirt than grass. It was sad. Everything about this apartment was sad. Why did it have to be so sad? Why did it have to hurt so much? Hinata could feel it all around her. Tears started to form in her large eyes. She couldn't cry. Not now…

_Not here._

She wiped away the ones that had already betrayed her. Taking in three big deep breaths, she walked up his broken walkway. She stepped on his chipped porch. She knocked on his damaged green door. There was no answer so she knocked again. The door opened on the second knock. Naruto stood there, hair dripping wet. His blue eyes were trained on Hinata. She could feel the blush rise up again.

"Hinata…what are you doing here", he narrowed his eyes, "How do you know where I live?"

The blush grew. Hinata started pushing her index fingers together. "I…I asked Iruka-sensei…um…I wanted to talk to you…"

He perked up at that. Hinata could still suspicion on him. It saddens her. He was suspicious of her. She meant him no harm…but he couldn't get that. _What happened to make you like this Naruto-kun…you don't have to be suspicious of me._

"Oh…I just put some ramen in the microwave…come in."

Hinata shook her head, "Actually…I was w-w-wondering i-if y-you can come with me."

The suspicion was back. Naruto narrowed her eyes at her. It was a hot look on him. His eyes narrowed. His face serious. His body radiating danger. Hinata couldn't help but blush. Now if only it wasn't directed at her.

"Where did you have in mind?"

Even his voice was hot. The blush grew even more. "Ano…I-I-I w-w-wanted g-g-go t-t-to Sakura-san h-house t-to pick her up."

His eyes widen. "Sakura-chan…sure just let me get my ramen."

The microwave finished with a 'bing' after he finished speaking. "Come in Hinata." He said and left the door opened for her as he sped away.

Hinata stepped forward slowly, unsure. She entered the house and was immediately hit with the smell of ramen. She closed the door behind her and walked the small steps it took to get into the kitchen. The kitchen was small. There was one green foldable table off to the side. There was a small fridge/freezer combo and a microwave. The cabinets were white and suffered from water damage. The counter was white and suffered from the same thing. There was no stove or dishwasher that appeared in all the newer houses. There were piles of dirty dishes in his sink. The floor was full of empty ramen cups.

"Hehe…sorry about the mess I missed my cleaning day", Naruto spoke while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Hinata blushed. "It's fine Naruto."

Naruto nodded but gave her a suspicious look. It was a comical one, not the same one he had given her earlier. "If you say so Hinata…but I know it's messy Ahhh….hot hot hot." He hurried over to his counter and placed the cup on it.

"Ahh that's much better."

Hinata giggled behind her hand. Naruto winked at her. Hinata turned red again. Naruto picked up a plastic fork and placed it in his ramen. He turned to Hinata and smiled. "Yoshi…we can go now."

They left the house and walked towards Sakura house. They would have run but Naruto wanted to hurry and finish his meal before they got there. Sakura lived on the newer side of town. Her house was closer to the shopping district. It was on the opposite side of Naruto's apartment.

"Hey…Hinata…how do you know where Sakura-chan lives?"

He had finished his ramen. Now he was bored.

"I-Iruka-sensei."

"Oh…hehe yeah…"

They made it there and knocked on her door. An older woman with red hair opened the door. She looked to be in her early thirties. She had blue eyes. They passed up Hinata and landed on Naruto. A scowl appeared on her face. Hinata could feel anger radiating off of her. To the side of her she could feel Naruto's sadness.

That wouldn't do.

"Ano…Haruno-san…" Hinata trailed off. The woman turned to her and immediately her expression changed.

"Hai Hyuuga-san?"

"Is Sakura-chan here?"

The woman nodded.

"Can you go get her?"

The woman's eyes glanced to Naruto before going back to Hinata's.

"Might I ask what this is for?"

Hinata nodded her head, "You can."

Naruto did a poor job and holding in his chuckle. It came out as a snort and a few seconds later a full on chuckle. The woman glared at Hinata but quickly school her expression. It didn't matter though. Hinata already knew that she was annoyed at her. Hinata wanted to shrink back at the feelings that were oozing off of her but she couldn't. Naruto was here with her. Naruto wasn't scared. Hinata was drawing on his feeling to amplify her own. He wasn't scared therefore she wasn't scared.

"What is this for", the woman spoke politely through clenched teeth.

Just like a councilwoman.

"We're holding a team meeting."

"I don't see Sasuke-kun with you."

"We're going there after we pick up Sakura."

The woman stared at her. "But isn't Sasuke-kun house closer to yours."

It was. But that wasn't the problem. It was easy for her to bypass his and Sakura housed to go straight to Naruto's. After picking him up they would go to Sakura. Bribe her with going to Sasuke house, which they were, and she would go with them. After that they would force their way into Sasuke house.

"Hai…he is our neighbor."

"Then it would have been easier for you to pick him up first."

"And then we would have come here and then to Naruto house", Hinata replied. This was taking longer than it should have.

"THE SLUMS…you would bring my daughter and Sasuke-kun to the slums."

Hinata could feel Naruto shrink at the description of his area. Hinata felt anger rise up in her. She wanted to strike the lady in front of her. How dare she talk about Naruto place like that? So it wasn't good but still…she had no right to be all high and mighty to Naruto.

"Akira-chan…stop hounding them. Obviously she got Naruto first to avoid doing that."

It was a man with white hair. He has blue eyes. Everything about him emanated feelings of serene calmness. Akira calmed down immediately. He put his arm around her and she leaned in to his touch. There was a daze look on her face.

"Akira-chan…go get Sakura-chan tell her that some friends are at the door for her."

Akira nodded her head and left them alone. There was a bounce in her steps as she went to get Sakura. Hinata stared at the man.

"You are a ninja."

Naruto turned to face him, eyes wide, mouth opened. "Really…I thought Sakura's parents were civilians.

"In a way I am", he answered never taking his eyes off Hinata. It unnerved her.

"You see I am a civilian of this village. I moved here eighteen years ago. Back in my home village I was a ninja."

"Eh! Why ya quit?"

The man shrugged, "It wasn't the life I wanted to live anymore. So I started over here", he turned to face Hinata, "So…how did you know I was a ninja…most don't figure it out."

Hinata started playing with her fingers. With all the strength she was taking from Naruto it wasn't enough in situations like this.

"You put her under a Genjutsu."

The man eyes widen slightly, "So you caught that. It was a calming Genjutsu. It works to well on her though even when I cut back on it. How, may I asked, you picked up on it?"

"I…Kurenai-sensei taught me Genjutsu."

She could feel Naruto eyes on her.

The man nodded his head, "Ah yea the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha Kurenai-san…yes she is a really good at her trade…has she taken you on as an apprentice."

Hinata shook her head. She wasn't Kurenai-sensei apprentice. At least they never made it official. She was taught what Kurenai knew and then some but it wasn't an apprentice ship sort of things. It was a way to find out how good her skills were. She had a knack for Genjutsus so they taught her Genjutsus.

Footsteps could be heard thundering down the stairs. Sakura was in sight. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto hopped up and down waving his hand widely.

Sakura scowled, "I thought mother told me my friends were here."

Her father fixed her with a look, "You spend too much time with your mother. These are your teammates. They are your friends…they are your family. You watch each other backs while on missions. How much closer can you get with a person?"

Sakura sighed and was put out. "Fine…what do you guys want."

"We're picking you up and taking you to Sasuke how…we're holding a team meeting."

Sakura perked up, "We're going to Sasuke-kun house…father I'm going out."

Her father shook his head. "Don't keep her out too late."

Hinata nodded her head and they were all off. Naruto talked animatedly as they walked to fill the void of silence. Really there was no need. Hinata could feel Sakura annoyance. It was circling all around her. If Naruto didn't quick talking soon then Sakura was going to hit him, Hinata didn't want to see that.

"Hinata", Sakura spoke over Naruto who immediately quieted down, "How do you know where Sasuke-kun lives?"

Hinata could hear the threat in her words.

"Ne…ne is it because of Iruka-sensei?"

Hinata shook her head, "Sasuke is my neighbor…we pass each other on the way to the academy a lot…and…I thought everybody knew where the Uchiha compound was."

Sakura blushed at that. "Of course he would live there."

They continued walking until few buildings were around them. They came upon a large compound with a large wall. "Is that the Uchiha compound?" Naruto asked.

"No that's the Hyuuga c-compound."

Hinata started to wean herself off of Naruto courage. She could already feel the effects of staying on for too long. She was tired, and there was still a way to go to get to Sasuke house.

"You live there!" Sakura exclaimed, "I knew the Hyuugas were loaded but…wow just…it's so pretty."

Hinata kept quiet. They followed her past her compound. In the distance, on the opposite side of the street, they could see another compound. The wall wasn't so big and a part of it was broken. Hinata motioned for them to follow her inside the compound. It was bigger than the Hyuugas. There were more trees in the yards, more houses, and more…everything. Hinata activated her Byakugan and navigated to Sasuke's house.

She knocked on the door.

He answered. "Hn…what are you guys doing here?"

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

"Teme."

"Again", he bit out, "What are you guys doing here?"

His eyes landed on Hinata. "We're…I'm holding a team meeting."

Sasuke searched her eyes. Sighing he opened his door wider and let them in. He led them to the sitting room. They sat. It was quiet and all eyes turned to Hinata. She swallowed and sat up straighter. She couldn't slouch now. She had to tell them exactly what was on her mind and she had to come off as strong and confident.

"Ano…" she cleared her throat, "I…I'm holding this meeting because we are a team…"

"And…" Sakura prompted.

"And we failed the test."

"But Kakashi-sensei is giving us another chance", Sakura reminded her.

Hinata shook her head, "It doesn't matter we still failed…and…and I have my ninja career on the line for you guys."

That was a stab at them. Hinata could see the arrow piercing though them. "I tried to get each and every one of y-you guys to help m-me because I knew what the real test was b-but y-you guys didn't want to."

That was another stab.

"And now w-we have t-to take an equivalent o-of a make-up test t-to become genins."

More stabs thrown their way. She was on a role.

"Now do you or do you not want to become genins?"

"I wanna be a genin", Naruto shouted while bouncing in his seat. The other two nodded their heads.

"Kakashi-sensei told me not to tell you guys the meaning of the test. If I do then you guys might never learn it. Those who are always handed things in their life will never get far…"

That was a stab to two fourths of the team. The pink haired girl had the decency to look a little ashamed. Sasuke frowned.

"But…but those who break rules are trash…and those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. And…and I will not be worse than trash"

Sakura raised her hand, "But you said that you agree with Kakashi-sensei not to tell us."

Hinata nodded. She had got the hidden question. "I won't tell you guys but I will tell you this. We are teammates. As teammates we should help each other should we not? If I am in danger would you really leave me to die to catch the enemy?"

"If the mission is to catch the enemy then we should get the enemy", Sasuke spoke. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Okay…keep that in mind for when you two are gravely injured and the mission is to catch the enemy."

Another stab was thrown their way.

"We are t-teammates…we should start acting like one."

* * *

(Unknown POV)

Four men sat in a room.

"We were paid very generously to do this you guys", the first one said.

"How do we know it's not a trick?" questioned the third.

"He has here signed by his Kage and himself that they will not capture us and send us to prison while we do this", replied the first.

"Besides they gave us half upfront…" the second of added.

"So let's make our way there", spoke the fourth.

They all shared a laugh. They weren't that far away from their destination. Their employer must have knew that why else employ them.

* * *

(Narrator)

Kakashi spoke with Sarutobi. He has full permission to go about with his plan. Kurenai and Anko share a drink and stories of Hinata. Hinata is a highly sensitive child. Her nervous system is on crack…er…overtime. Can she become a good ninja because of that? Obviously Naru theories and ideas had to help somehow. But how much did it help?

Hinata gather her courage and spoke to the team. She sure brought them down a peg didn't she?

And who are those people coming to Konoha? Who is their employer? Who is the Kage that agreed?

Next Time: The second test. The mysterious group. Will they pass or fail?

Chapter (Episode 4): The second chance.

* * *

ANNNNNNNNDDDDDD it's over. You guys now know what hinata's gift is. It's a trait she was born with like eye color/ skin color/ hair color/ eyesight etc. Her nervous system is sensitive than others. This is actually a real thing you can look it up if you want. It's not a supernatural super-power thingy. It's an advantage over some and at the same time a disadvantage.

Hehe I like the part when Hinata meets Naruto. I hope this chapter is up to y'all liking. I'm sure y'all wanted to see the second test kakashi is going to give but but...yeah

AN: Here's another point I'd like to make. Correct me if I'm wrong, but when they first learned about the bell test and during it Naruto had not once thought about helping Sakura. He has a crush on her and didn't even think about helping her. Sakura thought just about Sasuke throughout the whole test. But Naruto didn't even spare her a thought. I'm not trying to say that his crush on her was fake or anything but he had a crush on her and didn't even think about helping her. So was his crush on her big or small? Did it grow over time?

And that brings me to another point I made. So…Sakura like Sasuke I get it. So she sees a Genjutsu of Sasuke hurt badly and freaks out I get it. But why did she faint? They're ninjas for crying out loud you'd think she'd come to terms with her/teammates getting hurt on missions. If she was as smart as they say she is then why didn't she try to help him instead of fainting? That was really useless of her.

I feel like I should explain the swearing on the forehead protector thing: the forehead protector tells other nations what village you are from. The village holds a Hokage who is in charge of the ninjas who gets the forehead protector. So for Hinata to swear on her forehead protector it's like swearing on her village/Hokage that she will do something if xxx does/doesn't happen. I hope that seems important enough to warrant their surprise reactions when they hear what she did.

Oh and Kakashi reason for telling Sarutobi everything that's going on with the team is simply because the team is an experimental one that the Hokage made up to see if this way is better than the old. If it is then there may be more teams like that in the future…so kakashi has to report to him on the team dynamic and whatnot.

A Konohamaru Moegi Udon and Hanabi spinoff perhaps…

…who knows.

KonoHana pairings are awesome...lol it spells KonoHa if you drop off the last two letter

So I made Sakura dad a ninja from another village. Don't ask what village I have no idea at the moment. I'm thinking of giving him a minor-major…role in the story. Yeah…I might give him a minor-major role in the story….

Minor-major character: They are characters that are only needed for a specific purpose and once that purpose is fulfilled they background people or people you'd never seen again. That's my term for it at least. Like Haku. He was used to tell Naruto about precious people. After the wave arc how many times was he mentioned again? 'Precious people' was mentioned a lot but Haku…not so much. He wasn't minor to me in the sense that he changed Naruto greatly but at the same time he wasn't major because he was killed and never mentioned again.

I hope you guys like the chapter. Tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I appreciate the views on grammar and spelling mistakes ( lol so far I messed up already) and I really like Midnight – the angle of darkness for her review. I don't remember that thing about the commas. It was probably taught to me when I was in elementary school or something because I was always being taken out of class for speech therapy and I would never really learn what the class went over during those times. I find it hilarious that they were like "Well her speaking and writing is poor let's fix that…huh…spelling…something that is affected greatly by speaking…I'm pretty sure she can figure that out on her own" I'm pretty sure they didn't say that but yeah.

Back on point, I really appreciate you guys help. Writing is my passion…even though it's not my major and I'd like for people to read my writing (Even if I'm scared of what they'd think). So I would also like to thank the people who stayed with the story and who like the story.

**Fury074**: Thanks for the review. This may sound bad but I really had no idea that Jiraiya had a whole genin team. This may sound even worse but I haven't really read Naruto in a while. Though at the same time it as Jiraiya did take special interest in Minato and Minato can be seen as his apprentice than what Iruka said in chapter 1 can still be considered correct. The fact that Jiraiya had a whole genin team didn't matter. What really mattered was that he was showing Hanabi different reason as to why the standard four man cell (Including the sensei) could be different. As I'm not sure when Minato apprenticeship under Jiraiya started I'll just be taking artistic fanfic thingy-ma-bob and say that it was when Minato was a chunin, because the team basically stayed the same (Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, and Team Asuma). They still had the four man cell going on.

**Shinobi of Life**: I like your idea. You don't mind if I use it sometime in this story do you?

**Firegoat:** Well then you should be happy to know that that's not it.

**Hoytti**: That is a very good suggestion and I would do it if it wasn't for the fact that reading in bold a lot makes my eyes hurt…or my head. Everything tends to look the same when there are a lot of bold words together for me. I guess it's just because I'm too used to writing in 12 fonts. I will put the disclaimer in bold for now on just for you ; )

**Lord Farsight: **Thanks for the review. I'm not sure why they would take something out of the French version but if they did then they did. I agree though, it could be just because they were both dojutsu that people believed that.

**Naruto9001believeit**: Well I was able to give you some of what you asked for. Though, I must say that throughout the next few chapters you will see more and more of the other thoughts on Hinata.

A/N: Yes another one. I apologize for my long absent away. Summer before college was kinda hectic and then my computer decided to go dark on me. Like, if the light is shining on the screen a certain way then I could see enough to barely make out what I'm doing. Though I don't really need to see all that much to type but I misspell words…a lot…so yea. Also I apologize if any of the Japanese words are spelled incorrectly. I'm using the school computer to type and even if I did add those words to the dictionary it'd just be reset the next days so why bother. That means that if some name isn't capitalize then yeah I had it set up like that in on my laptop. That also means that most of the jutsus will be in the English version. It might not always be like that for I might stop being lazy enough to look the spelling of those words up. Also, sooner or later I will be revising this story as in fixing all the mistakes so please if you see any don't be shy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 4 The second chance

Hinata was in front of her, like right ahead of her. It was the same Hinata from the academy days. The large beige coat, the blue hair cut into that elegant princess style – which looked so good on her – something she, herself, could never pull off – the blue slacks, the brown sandals, everything was the same. And yet, at the same time it wasn't. Something had changed. The girl who would always jump, play with her fingers, blush, faint, afraid to speak, and look as if she was a afraid of everything was gone. Her whole demeanor had changed. Sakura didn't know when.

After they graduated?

After their first chance?

Or did she change before all of that, before graduation? It was a scary thought…that someone can change so quickly. _Or maybe I never knew how Hinata acted in the first place_.

A bird flew pass them. Sakura jumped startled by the sudden appearance of the bird but Hinata didn't. There wasn't even a flinch out of her. It was like she had already known it was coming. It dawned on Sakura.

"Do you have your Byakugan on?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Just…just being prepared for Kakashi test."

That threw Sakura for a loop. "You really don't expect Kakashi-sensei to surprise us?"

Hinata glanced at her, "You really don't expect an enemy ninja not to?"

Another loop was thrown at Sakura. An enemy ninja can attack at any time, as a ninja she should be prepared for that. But surely they wouldn't be facing any enemy ninja as a genin. It was against the rules to send a genin on a high risk missions. That's why the mission ranks were created in the first place.

_When the village was created, the ranking system was put in place as a way to avoid fresh out of the academy kids killing and being killed. While there are some exceptions to this rule….still…_

They shouldn't be facing any enemy ninjas. Hinata had no idea what she was on about.

Hinata stopped moving. That made Sakura stop, who made Naruto stop, who made an angry Sasuke stop.

"Why'd we stop?"

Hinata held up a hand shushing Naruto. She turned to face them with her Byakugan activated. Sakura could see the veins poking out by her eyes. It was creepy and intimidating at the same time. Sakura couldn't tell what was worse. That activated Byakugan on a typical Hyuuga or the activated Byakugan on Hinata.

Hinata motioned for them all to come close. They did. "We…We are under a Genjutsu."

"No we're not," Sakura spoke. She didn't bother to whisper.

"Humor me then and do the release."

"Kai…"

"Kai…"

"Kai…"

The place around Sakura changed. They were no longer in the area they were just in. Instead of being stuck somewhere in the forest, they were close to a clearing. Sakura could see the trees parting, the flowers growing up from the ground, and a small river. What training ground where they at? This didn't look anything like training ground seven.

"We were in a Genjutsu…" Sakura couldn't believe it. How did she not recognize that she was in one? She felt so stupid and completely useless.

_Sasuke-kun probably thinks I suck at being a ninja…_

"It's f-fine s-s-Sakura…you were deep in thought…if i-I wasn't paying attention I w-would have over looked it as well."

Sakura couldn't tell if Hinata was lying or not. Sakura couldn't tell if she wanted to believe the words that Hinata said. _Then again why would Hinata lie to me? What would she gain by lying?_

_**Cha she could be trying to get us to lower our guards so she could pass the test and we won't. Then she could be on Sasuke-kun team and we'd be stuck at the academy with Naruto-baka.**_

That could be right. But why would she go out of her way to make sure we knew that we were a team? It didn't make sense. Why did Sakura think that Hinata could be anything but nice? The girl never once did anything to Sakura? Quite the opposite, she and Ino were the ones that did things to her.

That could be a reason. Revenge is a powerful motive.

Just asks Sasuke-kun…

_Sasuke-kun, forgive me for that thought._

Hinata gave her a small sad smile and turned forward. They were once again walking. It didn't take them long to reach the area where their test was going to be. It was silent, dead silent. No birds were chirping, no insects were buzzing. Even the wind stayed silent. Sakura took notice of this. She wasn't the only one. Before she could speak though, something flew passed her face, scratching her cheek, and embedding itself into the tree behind her with a loud 'clank'.

"Sakura-chan!"

She could hear Naruto yell her name. She felt the wound on her cheek. It was long and bleeding. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. How dare someone make a mark on her face? She stiffened. Behind her was a presence of someone.

"Lookie here brothers," a man covered from head to toe walked out from behind a tree. Three more walked out surrounding them.

"I see I see…little green ninjas..."

"They look so pretty…I wonder how they will look broken and bloody…"

"Why don't we find out?"

Sakura closed her eyes and screamed. She was going to do it again when someone beat her to the chase. It didn't sound like her. Was it Sasuke-kun? No. It sounded like a female.

* * *

They were in a Genjutsu. It didn't matter if her Byakugan was on or not, she could still tell that they were in a Genjutsu. It was annoying. It was like looking through a microscope. While one eye sees what's in the microscope the other doesn't.

While one eye saw the Genjutsu, the other saw outside the illusion.

Hinata sighed but kept walking in a circle like the Genjutsu wanted them to. The sooner she stopped though, the sooner she could notify them of the Genjutsu the sooner they could make it to the training spot and the less energy they would have used.

So she stopped, already aware of the nasty look Sasuke was giving her before she turned to face them.

She told them to humor her because they didn't believe they could be in a Genjutsu. They did it. She did it with them. All around her she could see outside the illusion. It was gone and her headache left with it. And with her headache gone she picked up on Sakura changed of mood. Hinata did the only thing she could think of. She reassured Sakura that her lack of awareness was okay.

It saddened her that Sakura didn't believe that she said that out of the goodness of her heart. She couldn't let it bother her too much. They started walking again. It didn't take them long to enter the clearing where the second test was going to be held at.

She was the first one in. She stopped quickly but it went unnoticed by the others. Her guard was instantly up. There were four presences around her that felt unfamiliar. Then a loud 'THUNK' of a kunai hitting a tree was heard throughout the clearing. The four presences made themselves known to them. Two had long hair, one had short hair, and the other was bald. The one who Hinata assumed the leader was speaking. Her eyes were drawn to the twitch of his arm.

She ran as fast as she could to guard Sakura. The bald leader brought a kunai down heading straight for the pink haired girl. Hinata jumped in the way and used her arm as a shield. She couldn't help but let out a surprised scream. It had hurt. She knew it would. She had braced herself for it. And yet the pain of it tearing through her thick jacket and piercing the little of the skin it did go through got to her.

Though, her thick jacket did take most of the impact.

Sakura's eyes widen. In front of her was Hinata. The girl she had belittled, talked about, and on some occasion chewed out, was standing in front of her. Blood dripped down the arm she used to block the kunai with. In a flash she was sent flying to a tree by a roundhouse kick from the bald man. Sakura wanted to turn to see if she was okay but the missing Nin had her face in his hand. He forced her to stare into his small black eyes. A grin showing his razor sharp teeth appeared on his face.

"You should always keep your eyes on your opponent little girly."

Inner Sakura, as she had dubbed the voice in her head, was shouting obscenities at the man. She was punching her arms as a large anger tick mark appeared on her forehead. She shouted for Sakura to punch the missing Nin lights out. She wanted Sakura to make him pay for what he did to Hinata. But Sakura couldn't. The man was so much stronger than her. She could barely breath in his presence.

Was this the killing intent she read about? Oh Kami! It was so strong, nothing she had ever felt before. She wanted to throw up just empty everything out and lay there for the man to kill her. Fear was blistering off of her. It shown in her eyes, it shown in the way she was shaking. It was so blatantly obvious. The man in front of her opened his mouth. He placed the kunai Hinata blocked against in his mouth. He licked the blood off it.

Oh Kami-sama! She was going to die! She was going to die by the same weapon Hinata had tried to protect her against.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it. Wasn't Old Man Hokage keeping watch over the border? How did four missing Nins manage to sneak their way in? And now Hinata was hurt badly. He wanted to go over there and help her but Sakura-chan needed his attention more.

"Hey let go of Sakura-chan you ugly overgrown weed!" he shouted.

Naruto ran over to Sakura only to get stopped by another missing nin along the way. The man had long black hair and pale blue eyes. They stared through him. Naruto couldn't help but shiver. The stare was colder than ice.

Naruto shook his head. He couldn't afford to be scared now. Going through the hand signs he shouted, "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" instantly five more Naruto appeared. They were all destroyed by the long haired missing nin in a matter of seconds.

"If that is all you have then you have no hopes to defeat me and by extension you have no hope to help your teammate."

"Shut up you bastard! First I'm gonna take you down then I'm gonna save Sakura."

Naruto pulled a kunai out of his ninja pouch. He created three more shadow clones who all had kunais in their hands. They rushed the long haired missing nin. All three shadow clones were taken out before they reached the man. The missing nin kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto flew back. He landed on his feet and skidded into a stop.

"As I stated before, if that is all you have then you will never defeat me nor will you be able to help your teammates."

* * *

Sasuke stared at his opponent. He had short hair and black eyes. Sasuke's eyes flickered to the leader of the pack. He was standing at the edge of the forest staring at them. He had long hair and green eyes. He was watching them. _Then again it wasn't like he had to do anything since he had no one to go against_, Sasuke let out a huff of annoyance at Hinata. She was still unconscious under the tree.

_And I thought she would be better than this._

Sasuke flashed through some handseals, "Fire ball jutsu." Three large fireballs came spewing out of his mouth towards the short haired missing nin. The missing nin jumped out of the way. The fireballs landed in the spot he once occupied burning everything it touched.

"So this is the strength of the mighty Uchiha clan….seems to me the clan bread nothing but weaklings."

Sasuke rushed the man only to get kicked back the same way Naruto did. He tried again dodging when the man kicked only to get punched in the face. The man grabbed him by the neck and brought Sasuke closer to him.

"If this is what the mighty Uchiha clan has come to then it was no wonder that they got wiped ou-ch you little bastard," the man shouted. He threw Sasuke to the ground and took the kunai out of his arm.

Sasuke used that as a chance to jump back and away from the nin so he could calculate his next move.

* * *

At the Hokage's tower, the Hokage and Kakashi sat in the Hokage's office watching the battle on his crystal ball.

"Are you sure we should leave them like this Hokage-sama what if the four forget what this is all about and actually kill them?" Kakashi asked.

Sarutobi looked at him out the corner of his eye, "I must remind you Kakashi-san, you were the one who suggested this."

Kakashi smiled in remembrance, "Ah yes the tree stump test was so easy to pass that I had to go with something harder."

"You would have had to pass Sasuke-kun anyways."

Kakashi nodded. With him being the last person with a working Sharingan in the village the council were forcing him to teach the Uchiha boy. If he was to fail the Uchiha boy he would be signing his own death warrant. So any team with Sasuke on it would pass by default.

"As true as that is this test would allow me to see just how well they can work together. If they could put their differences aside it would give me more time to actually train them then do teamwork exercises all the time."

Sarutobi nodded and they both went back to the crystal ball.

It felt weird. She could feel it. Anger, annoyance, fear, it was a

* * *

ll around her. Things started getting clearer. She was starting to make out the different feelings. Sakura was afraid. Naruto was annoyed. Sasuke was angered. But why would they be feeling those emotions.

And then she remembered.

A group of missing nin had showed up. She had taken an attack for Sakura. The missing nin had kicked her into the tree. She had hit her head very hard.

Her eyes opened wide. An immense pain shot through her head. She closed her eyes and opened them a minute later, slower than she did the last time. She looked around the clearing. Things didn't seem to be going good for them. Sakura hanging in the air by the missing nin. Naruto and Sasuke were at a standoff.

_I…I wo-wonder if I…kami my head….have enough chakra for that jutsu._

She brought her hands together slowly to form the seals of the Genjutsu. "Sensory Depressant Jutsu," she whispered. Hinata could feel the drain of chakra that was happening. The jutsu she had just used was a chakra eating one. Not only did it take a lot of chakra it also needed a continues stream of chakra to keep working. Hinata was basically defenseless now as she had to keep her hands in the finishing seal of the jutsu so that it could stay working.

* * *

Sasuke notice Hinata waking up. He noticed her making hand signs. He also noticed how the missing nin seemed a little more sluggish now. What kind of Genjutsu did the girl used? He didn't know but he was going to use it to his advantage.

Sasuke rushed the missing nin. He ducked low onto the ground and did a leg sweep. The short hair missing nin jumped to dodge. Sasuke continued his leg sweep all the way around and finished with a high kick to the nin. The missing nin was hit in the pelvic bone and was pushed back by the force of the kick. Sasuke stood up and throw two kunais in Sakura direction.

The two kunais whizzed through the air. One landed on the ground besides Sakura while the other struck the missing nin that was holding her in the arm. The bald missing nin let go of Sakura. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. She scrambled for the kunai that Sasuke had thrown for her.

Inner Sakura was cheering loudly at their Uchiha savior.

Sakura jumped back away from the nin. She reached into her pouch and pulled out two more kunais. She reaches back in and pulls out a handful of shurikens. She surrounds herself with the shurikens and throws the rest on the ground and waited.

She didn't have to wait long as the missing nin pulled out a kunai and rushed her. Not being able to see the shurikens on the ground, thanks to Hinata Genjutsu, he stepped on them. Backing away, he didn't notice the two kunais that Sakura threw at him. Hey landed on each of his legs cutting off his mobility some.

"_That wasn't what I was aiming for. The wind must have blown the Kunais off course. I don't have a lot of strength to throw my kunais against the wind," _Sakura thought dejectedly as she jumped out of the way of the rushing nin.

"_**Cha! That just means that we have to work with the wind to win this," **_Inner Sakura shouted.

Sakura eyes widen and she smiled. _"Yes, I'll just have to work with the wind."_

She licked her finger and stuck it up in the air. The wind was coming from the east. It wasn't too fast but fast enough to through her kunais off aim. Before she could experiment a little more the missing nin came at her. Sakura jumped back and to the left while leaving a trail of shurikens on the ground. Sakura wasn't an idiot; in fact she had the highest grades in her class and some of the above classes. So she wasn't shocked or upset or angry about the missing nin being stronger than her. She knew that she was the weakest on the team. Even Naruto was stronger than her, something she would never admit out loud. She knew that she had an extreme disadvantage against the missing nin. Not only was he older than her and therefore more experienced, but he was also stronger and faster as well.

The only thing she could really do against him was to stay dodging while lowering his speed and attack him with weapons.

Sakura jumped back again to get more space between her and the nin. She pulled out another kunai and aimed it at him. She then moved it a little to the right and threw it with all her might. The wind was blowing as she threw the kunai. The longer it sailed in the air the more to the left it went. It landed on the quadriceps. Two more kunais followed that path.

The man went down on that leg.

"_What did I hit?"_ she asked herself.

She didn't think on it too long, just counted it as a blessing and did the same to the other missing nin leg. The missing nin was down for the count. Sakura fell to her knees exhausted. She was panting hard as she looked over her handiwork. She couldn't believe that she had just taken down someone stronger than her. It was a feeling she had never felt before. No… she had felt something like it. Her first ever test she had passed with a hundred, her first time being at the top of the class academic wise. It was the same feeling like that.

Like she had accomplished something great.

* * *

Naruto faced the pale blue eyed man. His use of the Shadow Clone Jutsu did nothing to help. He saw out the corner of his eye Sakura fight with her opponent. He was happy that she was able to take the man down. He didn't even know the girl had it in her. He could also see Sasuke finishing up his match and Hinata was still in that same position with her hands drawn together in a seal. He could see how hard she was concentrating to keep up the Genjutsu.

"_That's right, Hinata is helping us in our fight even if she is being still. The others might not have heard it but the name of that Genjutsu was Sensory Depressant. It must affects the missing in sensory so touch, taste, smell, and sight are muddled for them."_ Naruto thought.

His hearing was above average almost on par with the Inuzukas. His sight and smell were also above average. His above average senses were one of the things he thanked the Kyuubi for. It had helped him out of a lot of situations.

It also helped with his pranking skills.

Naruto thought quickly and reached into his weapon pouch, which also doubled as his pranking pouch. He pulled out three smoke balls and threw them at the ground in front of the pale blue eyed ninja. The area around the missing nin erupted in smoke. It surround the missing nin cutting his already muddle sight to near zero capacity. Naruto hands flew through the seals of his favorite jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," he shouted.

Five other Narutos appeared. The all reached into their weapon pouch. The pulled out smoke goggles and put them on. They all charged into the smoke. The missing nin felt something on his left. He dodged to the right only to get kicked in the right leg. He tired to jump back only for two Narutos to come to him from behind. They held him in place as the other ones reenacted the Mizuki scene on him.

This time though, with less Shadow Clones.

When the smoke cleared up, the burised and bloody body of the missing nin was on the ground. Naruto dragged his missing nin over to where Sakura's was at. Sasuke did the same with his missing nin. Sakura stood and together they tied the missing nins up.

Hinata finally released her Genjutsu. She immediately felt the strain on her chakra reserve disappear. She stood on shaking legs and made her way over to the other. She smiled at them and they smiled back. The only one that looked worse than her was Sakura. The two boys looked as though they barely broke a sweat.

"Good good…job everybody," Hinata spoke softly to her teammates.

"We couldn't have done it without your help Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed and ducked a little into her oversized jacket. Sakura looked confused as to what Naruto was talking about. She was about to correct him when Sasuke spoke up.

"Hn. What was that jutsu you used?"

"It…it was the…Sensory…Depressant Genjutsu."

"I never heard of that," Sasuke spoke.

"Neither have I…care to explain what it is Hinata-san?"

Two of the four genins jumped in shock at their sensei sudden appearance. One of the two who didn't jump already knew that their sensei was there. Hinata looked up into Kakashi closed eyes. She could tell there was a smile on his face, even if his eye didn't go into a U shape. She could also feel as though he was hiding something.

"It's a…a Genjutsu I created...it…it depresses the enemies…enemies sensory intake so that things happen slower for them."

Kakashi nodded. "I see…now can anyone tell me what happened here."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei," Sakura exclaimed, "We were walking to the training ground where you told us to meet you at when Hinata noticed that we were in a Genjutsu. After we broke out we finally made it to the training grounds when theses missing nin attacked us."

"I see continue."

"Well at first we couldn't attack them ya know cause they were like stronger than us but then Hinata did her thing and Sasuke helped out Sakura and we all were able to defeat them."

"So what have you guys learned?"

"We learned that when fighting a stronger opponent that working together can help even the odds," Sasuke answered.

Kakashi smiled and looked at Hinata. She smiled back.

"Good…that means…Team seven you guys pass."

"WAIT WHAT?" three out of the four genins shouted.

* * *

A/N: Yes..Yes I know. I left you guys with a cliffhanger. Well maybe not so much of one. I could have continued but I felt that this was a good place to end it.

**Question****:** What do you think, Sakura has the making for a good weapon mistress. Ya know with calculating where to throw her kunais against the wind. I'm thinking of that because she needs something for her long range attacks. Though I will still keep her a medic nin.

Also yes that's how Genjutsus work on Hinata. While part of her can still see the Genjutsu and can act how the Genjutsu is supposed to make her act the other part sees what's really going on.

**Until Next time **

**Michi signing off **


End file.
